


Collateral Damage 連帶損傷

by Mifrandir



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Guide! Bill, M/M, Sentinal! Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 亞瑟很快就會學到為什麼哨兵需要嚮導，但比爾一點都不想跟哨兵結合。再一次。





	1. Chapter 1

亞瑟被猛然抽回現實，指間滑膩黏稠，他熟悉那種氣味、熱度，緩慢往地面滑落的濕度。他抬頭看見兩個血紅窟窿，冒出的血還是暖的，沿著他嵌進眼窩裡的手指爭先恐後地往下流，亞瑟叫出聲，手指一鬆，懸在半空的屍體立刻咚地一聲墜地。他張嘴喘氣，盯著自己顫抖的雙手，吸進的每一口氣都帶著濃重血腥味，彷彿從鼻腔到氣管全糊上一層軟爛血肉，來自淌下他指間的血，卡在他指甲縫裡的碎爛組織。他茫然環顧四周，除了剛被他摔落腳邊的這具屍體，距離不遠處的金屬桌下壓著另一具，俯臥在頭部周圍的血泊中。更遠處的陰影中探出一條癱軟的手臂，其上滿布血汙。

 _搞什_ _......_ 亞瑟耳中迴盪著自己沉重的心跳與呼吸聲，一時間手足無措。 _這是我做的？_

 門外傳來模糊呼喊，亞瑟匆匆掃視周遭，金屬桌翻倒在地，桌面坍塌凹陷，俯臥在地的屍體下方探出半截黑色長型物體。一把來福槍。他最好撿起它，趕在不管是誰破門而入之前。腳步聲由遠而近，他彎下身，伸長手去搆那把槍，接著彷彿有人彈了下手指，他什麼也看不見了。

 

 亞瑟再次睜眼的時候，發現自己躺在醫院裡，世界突然變成一座陌生的煉獄：日光燈的光線扎得他雙眼泛淚；就算他把頭埋在枕頭下，隔壁床的呼吸跟咀嚼聲還是響亮到彷彿人就躺在他身邊；端到他面前的每樣東西都帶著消毒水跟酒精的刺鼻氣味，亞瑟恨不得把鼻子擰掉。胸部挫傷讓他不能平躺，只能半坐臥，每兩小時那位有口臭的護士就會來到床邊要他深呼吸。『呼吸！吸大口點！』她催促道，雙眼圓睜，亞瑟只想憋氣，彷彿疼痛的肋骨還不夠折磨他。

 他懷疑他的人馬知不知道他在這裡。依照他自己訂的工作規章，任務中失聯超過二十四小時就視同失蹤，啟用後備計畫，出動援軍。若是失聯超過七十二小時......每個人都知道葬儀社的號碼抄在會議室白板的左上角。

再來就是通知家屬。想到濕棍必須一個人面對他的養母跟阿姨們，亞瑟突然覺得於心不忍。

 

那股氣味將亞瑟揪出淺眠（他近來的睡眠就跟赤腳走在遍布碎石的淺灘處一樣顛簸），他翕張鼻翼，不敢相信自己聞到了煙味， _這裡可是醫院_ ，他不可置信地吸了吸開始滲出鼻水的鼻子，伸手去按床畔的呼叫鈴，被一隻手不輕不重地拍開。亞瑟睜圓了眼，反射性地抬頭，一個男人出現在他床邊，雖然身穿醫務人員的淺綠短袖上衣、戴著口罩，但亞瑟就是知道對方不屬於醫院。他握起拳、肩膀往後拉，但男人張開手，輕而易舉地裹住他來不及揮出的拳頭，亞瑟發現自己動彈不得，連放下手都辦不到。

_見鬼了，天殺的怎麼_ _──_

「別害怕，亞瑟．潘德拉岡。我是來幫你的。」男人的語氣奇怪地輕柔。亞瑟眼睜睜看著對方將他僵在半空的手臂按回床上，接著張開手掌重重壓上他的鎖骨。他吞嚥，轉動眼珠，感覺男人扣在他頸側的手指逐漸施加壓力，張開嘴試圖說話卻擠不出半點聲音。

「噓──放鬆。馬上就沒事了。」男人低語，周遭繚繞的菸味濃到亞瑟不敢相信還沒觸發火災警報器。他試著轉動脖子，然而對方按在他頸間的手像塊陷進土中的岩石般紋風不動，直接將他沉進無聲無味的黑暗裡。

  
  
亞瑟甦醒過來時被流水聲包圍。他用手肘撐起上半身，四下張望，沒發現聲音來源。他置身的房間燈光柔和，無窗，除了他身下的單人床，唯一的家具是一張長桌跟擱在對側的兩張椅子。他緩緩坐起身，將腿放下床邊，手摸到枕頭邊異於床單的堅硬平滑觸感。他低頭看見一只檔案夾，跟床單一樣都是白色，空無一物的封面寫著他的名字。沒人來，也沒人告訴他不能看。亞瑟將檔案夾捧到腿上，攤開夾頁。

他看到的東西──這麼說吧，如果說他之前都待在車外，透過貼著隔熱紙的玻璃往內看，現在則是他此生第一次從車內、從玻璃的另一側往外看。資料夾的厚度不及他一個指節，揭露的資訊與引發的疑問卻比一紙來自五角大廈的機密公文還要多。亞瑟翻過最後一頁，闔上資料夾。

房間的門滑開，兩名男子走進室內，年紀約莫在四十五至五十歲出頭之間。一名膚色黝黑，禿頂，下巴蓄著胡椒鹽色的鬍髭，肩寬體壯，穿著白襯衫，沒打領帶，再加件外套就是標準的聯邦探員打扮；另一名身材瘦削，身穿碳灰色西裝外套與接近黑的深紫色襯衫，領帶是黑的，一頭灰色鬈髮剛開始變白。他們站在亞瑟面前，亞瑟等了幾秒讓他們盯著他看，接著開口：「我沒見過你們，」他的視線從白襯衫臉上跳到紫襯衫臉上，「我惹上麻煩了嗎？」

「端看你對麻煩的定義。」白襯衫說。 「我的名字是貝德維爾，你現在歸我管了。」

「為什麼？」

「那個資料夾。」貝德維爾點頭示意，「你看完了？」

亞瑟聳肩。

「沒有問題？」

「這個嘛，我該從哪裡開始？」亞瑟抬手搔搔後頸，「我老頭死了，但不是我知道的死法。 我還有個叔叔，三十多年來沒給我寄過聖誕卡的叔叔。然後......」他吸了口氣，好像即將脫口而出的是一件確實發生了但他還無法置信的事。「......他們不是普通人。」

「哨兵。」貝德維爾說出那個他沒說出口的陌生字眼， 在他口中聽起來很自然 ，在亞瑟口中就像肉醬裡沒挑乾淨的碎骨般扎舌，亞瑟不喜歡屈於下風，心中油然升起一股對貝德維爾的反感，幾乎為此討厭他。 「他們是哨兵。」他重複一次，像要確保亞瑟聽進去了。

「聽著，我不在乎他們是什麼──」

「相信我，你該在乎。」貝德維爾牽動嘴角露出一個接近笑容的表情，但眼中毫無笑意。「因為你現在也是哨兵了。」

亞瑟盯著他，直到百分之百確認貝德維爾不是開玩笑。「......這怎麼可能？」

「沒人說得準觸發覺醒的因素是什麼。」貝德維爾身側的男子開口，亞瑟立刻認出他的聲音。男人有雙黑洞般的眼──不是說他的眼睛是黑的，而是更加深沉複雜的色彩：霧灰，摻進足量的藍，在這個聲音跟色彩都刻意保持單調的空間裡，那雙眼睛像黑洞吞噬光一般吸納他所有的注意力。「常見的推論包括長時間刻意施加或隔絕感官刺激，剝奪睡眠、飲水或食物都有可能。順帶一提，我是比爾。」

「很高興認識你們哥倆好，但你們到底是誰？」

貝德維爾迅速跟名叫比爾的男人交換了眼色。兩人都有些不快，但還不到被激怒的程度。「你現在待的地方叫做『塔』，我們的塔。」

「把它想成基地，」比爾補上。「在不同的國家或地區可能有不同的稱呼，但功能差不多：招募哨兵跟嚮導，提供必要的訓練，幫他們安排工作。烏瑟──你父親是我們這一代最優秀的哨兵──如果你有仔細讀那份檔案的話──也是塔的領導者。」

「沃蒂根是他的副席之一，與你父親同樣傑出卻不那麼善於領導的版本。」

「比起領導，你叔叔更偏好控制。他下達命令，預期得到反射性的服從──只有服從。」

「長話短說：他與你父親在塔的發展上有著根本性的歧異，你父親本想驅逐他，但他搶先一步謀殺了你父親，奪走塔的領導權。我們這些叛亂者──」比爾頓了下，臉上掠過一絲反諷，「──逃了出來，建立自己的塔，直到現在。」

「聽起來蠻慘的，我很遺憾我老頭死於兄弟鬩牆，但這跟我有什麼關係？」

「沃蒂根會來找你。」

「找我幹嘛？」亞瑟說，雖然他開口前心裡已經有了底。「他這麼多年來都對我不聞不問。」

「因為你之前是個普通人，沃蒂根瞧不起普通人，認為他們不過是看得見的瞎子跟聽得見的聾子。現在你覺醒了。你是烏瑟的嫡子，而沃蒂根大半輩子的聲望都建立在殺死這個世代最頂尖的哨兵之上，你覺得他對你有什麼打算？給他未曾蒙面的姪子一個溫暖的擁抱？」

「你應該慶幸我們先他一步找到你。」貝德維爾說。

亞瑟聳肩。這群人打算用他未曾蒙面的叔叔來嚇倒他，他不是昨天才出生，軍旅生涯跟私人保全帶給他的優勢之一就是幾乎不可能被嚇唬。「你們想要我做什麼？」

「我們會訓練你，」貝德維爾說道，「適應哨兵身分跟所有該知道的生存技巧，我們都會教給你。你跟我們簽個幾年約，之後去哪裡做些什麼隨你高興。」

「而做為回報，你們期望在這幾年裡我可以除掉我叔叔。」

貝德維爾跟比爾都盯著他。亞瑟不理會前者，他的視線定在後者臉上，感覺周遭空氣一絲一縷變得緻密緊繃，像張逐漸收攏的網。「你們一定很絕望。我變成這玩意不過撒泡尿的時間，你們已經在想要我殺掉你們二十幾年來束手無策的敵人？」

「讓我跟他獨處一下。」比爾說，從左手指節取下某個東西。他身上散發一種濃厚辛辣的氣味，像是有人在烈日下放火焚燒菸草田。

「不用特地拿下來，娘娘腔，」亞瑟告訴他，「然後你也許想換件襯衫，用不著讓自己聞起來也像個老菸槍──」

熱辣的感覺在他臉上爆開，比爾甩了他貨真價實的一耳光。

「你給我聽好了，小毛頭，」比爾語氣低柔，「接你回來是他的意思，不是我的，我會同意是看在烏瑟的份上，不然我很樂意看見沃蒂根先找到你，我一點都不關心他對你有何盤算，或是你被腦袋裡的尖叫逼得動手轟掉自己的頭，你會驚訝有多少哨兵被自己逼瘋。」

亞瑟往地上啐了口唾液，吸了下鼻子。「好，我來告訴你：」他瞪著比爾，「我在軍隊裡待了他媽的十二年，六年陸軍，六年空降特勤部隊，三次派駐海外，我看過有人在鍋裡煮嬰兒──」他想嚇唬人時才會提這件事，但他的話語就像墜入黑洞般消失無蹤，沒在比爾臉上掀起分毫情緒波動。「想要我聽你的？」亞瑟站起身，將全身重心放到腳上時不明顯地晃了下，他不動聲色地穩住。「我勸你再加把勁。」他跨出體力所及最大的步伐，又一步，頭也不回地走出房間，讓門開著。

貝德維爾追上去前看了比爾一眼，視線裡含著責備。比爾垂下眼， _如果他不是那塊料，我們逼他也沒用。_ 他想道，重新將戒指滑上左手小指，指腹下意識地反覆摩娑刻紋。

他對這種感覺並不陌生。也許因為這樣，一部分的他才不希望亞瑟留下來。

 

亞瑟一踏出房間流水聲便從耳邊消失，就像拔掉耳塞一樣，他登時被迎面湧上的感官訊息吞沒：手指敲打鍵盤，電話鈴響，碳粉的焦味，影印機嘩嘩吐出紙張，有個女人說『請稍候』，咖啡冷卻後的酸味，迎面走來兩個傢伙，其中之一對另一個說『嘿，快看』，地毯清潔劑的化學檸檬味讓他鼻腔發癢，頭頂上的日光燈亮得彷彿白熾火炬。他抬手擋在雙眼上方、猛力眨動痠澀的眼睛，本能地伸手扶牆，普通的白牆在他指尖底下感覺像史前石窟裡的岩壁，身上的衣料彷彿粗麻繩摩擦他的皮膚。

他推開一扇門，兜頭澆下的陽光險些將他灼瞎。亞瑟瞇起眼到將近全然閉合，憑藉聲音判斷周遭環境──喇叭與車流聲震耳欲聾，他不知怎地來到交通繁忙的街道上，迎面撞上某個人。亞瑟栽倒在地，哀鳴著緊緊閉上眼，世界已然化為一團強光，彷彿他一腳踏進太陽。

「你還好嗎，夥伴？」一把男聲在他身側響起，有力的手握住他上臂，拉他起身。亞瑟踏著踉蹌腳步被對方拉著走，視野驀然暗下。他大著膽子將眼皮撐開一條縫，接著緩緩全然張開：他站在一處遮雨棚底下，一名與他年紀相仿的男子從雷朋墨鏡後盯著他看，一側太陽穴長著猙獰的紫紅色蛛網狀疤痕。「你看起來糟透了，有什麼我能幫忙的？」

「我能借個手機嗎？」

男子的手探進外套口袋，掏出的卻不是手機。「這陽光真是要命，對吧？」

亞瑟看著對方遞來的墨鏡，沒有接下。「你是誰？」

「某個想幫忙的人。」男子沒有收回手，「你是潘德拉岡家的血脈，稍加訓練，很快就會成為一個頂尖的哨兵，來吧，有人想見你。」

「貝德維爾叫你來的？」

男子扯開嘴角，伸手扣住亞瑟上臂，沒有回話。亞瑟腦中閃現不久前在資料夾裡讀到的報告，匆匆掠過卻令人不安的照片。殘缺的肢體。酷刑。多人死亡。「不了。」他說，「不管是誰派你來的，告訴他們，我無意攪進這灘混水，我有工作跟生活──」

「噢。」男子說，「你有嗎？」他的手指重重箝進亞瑟上臂，這是一雙習於造成痛苦、能夠毫不猶疑取人性命的手。「恐怕這不是個請求。」亞瑟朝他揮拳，男子輕鬆格開他的手臂，彷彿那不過是小貓撲向蝴蝶的前爪。亞瑟用力掙動被抓住的手臂，「放開我、放──」

一陣尖銳刺痛貫穿他的頭顱，亞瑟兩耳之間霎時炸開數百口鐘的轟然鳴響，瘋狂嗡鳴在腦中來回晃盪，將他震倒在地。抓住他手臂的手鬆開了，黑暗再次降臨。

 

又一次，亞瑟在一張陌生的床上醒來。刻意調暗的低柔照明下，他認出坐在床邊的人。「你派人跟蹤我。」他指控道，聲音像砂紙般摩擦喉嚨。

「我們救了你的命，又一次。」名叫比爾的男人說，他沒穿外套，襯衫的扣子解到第二顆，雙手衣袖挽起。「你的頭感覺如何？」

「......感覺有群蜜蜂在裡面橫衝直撞。」

「近距離遭受高頻聲波攻擊的後遺症。崔格在大街上試圖帶走你，沒留給我們多少選擇。抱歉造成連帶損傷。」然而他直視亞瑟的視線裡絲毫不見歉意。比爾執起矮櫃上的水壺倒了杯水，拿起兩顆白色藥錠遞到他唇邊。「把這吃了。」

「這是什麼？」

「能讓你好睡點。」

亞瑟在抗拒之前猶豫了兩秒，算了，對方今天已經錯過一次讓他自生自滅的機會。他張嘴，順從地和水嚥下藥錠。

「我告訴過你了。」

亞瑟生平最痛恨這句話，比腦中揮之不去的嗡鳴及挫傷的肋骨都要難以忍受。亞瑟試圖透過瞪視傳達怒氣，然而比爾與他對視的眼並未動搖分毫。換個場合，亞瑟會讓講出這句話的人付出代價，但此時他只能默默攥緊拳頭。

「浴室在那邊，你想的話可以把自己弄乾淨點。」比爾起身，聲音絲滑而深不可測，暗流一般湧進亞瑟腦中。「晚安。」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

當晚，亞瑟並未獲得他渴求的無夢睡眠。一下子他回到十五六歲時廝混的街口，他曾經在那裡持槍指著別人，也曾經被別人持槍指著；一下子他重回伊拉克的沙漠，熱浪穿過蒙住口鼻的面巾，帶著黃砂與灼焦的氣味襲上他的臉。

他渾身冒著汗醒來，喉頭乾得發痛。他扔了兩顆止痛藥進嘴裡，直接抓起水壺往嘴裡灌，拖著腳步走進比爾提過的浴室。他盯著鏡子裡的自己，臉龐瘀傷處處，其中幾塊已經褪成醜陋的黃漬，雜草般蔓生的鬍髭占據半張臉，兩顆無神空洞的眼從鏡子裡回看他。至少還是兩顆。亞瑟抓著汗衫下襬慢慢抬起手臂，拉扯肋部的痛楚讓他張嘴乾嚎。被汗水浸透的衣料被他揉成一團扔在洗臉台角落，他踏進蓮蓬頭底下，卻在水兜頭淋下時慘叫出聲──就像有無數根滾燙的針扎進皮膚。他只好浸濕毛巾咬牙抹淨身體，在浴室門後找到一套吊在掛鉤上的淺麻灰色帽T跟棉褲，尺寸符合他的身型。

他拉開房門前就知道比爾醒了：拖鞋踩過木地板的腳步聲，比爾背對他站在開放式廚房的爐台前，透過掛在耳廓上的耳機跟不在屋內的某人低聲交談：「我知道......好，對......我盡量。」他不帶評價意味地瞥了亞瑟一眼，示意他在餐桌前坐下。炒蛋、煎香腸、烤土司及咖啡迎面撲來的濃烈香氣搧了他兩個熱烈耳光，亞瑟震驚地發現，稀鬆平常的可口氣味居然有對他造成威脅的一天。比爾結束通話，在桌上放下兩盤豐盛的早餐。他為自己倒了熱咖啡，卻在亞瑟面前放下一杯冰牛奶。亞瑟鏟起炒蛋送到嘴邊，立刻打了個噴嚏：食物香氣螫痛他的鼻腔跟味蕾，亞瑟從來沒想過有一天他會把炒蛋視為重口味食物，邊眨掉眼角被燻出的淚。「你放了什麼，墨西哥辣椒？」

「只是一點胡椒。」比爾說，「吃吧。」

亞瑟吸了吸鼻子，逼自己張嘴，將一叉子炒蛋送入口中，立刻倒抽一口氣，感覺就像直接舔上燒紅的鐵鉗──他呸出殘渣，刺痛的雙眼泡在淚裡，伸手去搆冰牛奶卻撲了個空。

「現在，按我說的做。」比爾拿走他的牛奶，直視亞瑟的眼睛，無視其中冒出的怒火，「想像一個溫度計，直的，掛在牆上，紅色的水銀柱停在頂端。現在，」他的聲線是冷靜平滑的藍，與亞瑟舌上燎燒的火全然相反。「想像水銀柱往下降，把紅線往下拉。」 _你他媽的_ _......_ 亞瑟想要反駁，但他皮膚表面竄起的刺痛跟比爾眼中的某些東西讓他盡最大的努力集中心神、讓腦中浮現溫度計，浮現紅色的水銀柱。他駐守雷斯特雷波時的簡陋軍營帳下就掛著一個，當水銀柱高過某個數字，就會有個猜拳猜輸的倒楣蛋得頂著可以把人烤熟的高溫提水來灑......

「往下降了嗎？」

亞瑟點頭，汗珠沿著額角與脊骨滾落，全心全意地把腦海中的水銀柱往下拉，用上他所有的意志力把那條該死的紅線往下拉。當水銀柱低於某一點時，他皮膚上的刺痛感頓時消失無蹤。他呼出一口氣，看向比爾。「現在吃一口。」比爾說。這次，炒蛋在他嘴裡變回了熟悉的柔潤美味。亞瑟迅速吞下，舀起下一口──很大的一口。

「別噎著了。吃完你的早餐，把盤子洗了，我們還有正事要做。」

「至少先讓我好好洗個澡、修個鬍子？」亞瑟一口氣灌下大半杯牛奶，抬起指背抹抹眼角，用他最無辜的表情看著比爾。

「......動作快。」

 

熱水澡令他精神一振，亞瑟坐在副駕上，指腹磨蹭修剪過鬍髭的下巴，百無聊賴地望向窗外壅塞的高速公路。比爾的座駕是台車齡略高但保養得宜的鈷藍色奧迪，音響播放某種他沒聽過的樂器，音符帶著可貴的規律性，活性碳一般地過濾掉大部分雜音。空氣中有股淡淡菸草味，換作普通人應該什麼也沒聞到，但車內的煙灰缸是空的。「你怎麼辦到的？」

比爾用眼角餘光掃了他一眼，視線依然筆直望向前方。「你指的是？」

亞瑟做了個手勢，「在醫院裡。你做了某件事，我就隨你擺佈了。」

「那叫精神屏障。在能力範圍內，嚮導可以暫時屏蔽哨兵的五感，通常是為了保護他們。我是為了盡快把你從醫院裡弄出來。你之後也會學到的。」

「......嚮導？」

「像你這樣的哨兵擁有較一般人敏銳的五感，過於敏銳的感官可能會讓你不舒服、造成生活上的不便，而像我這樣的嚮導會教你如何調節感官敏銳度，好讓你能繼續過日子。」

「就像教練。」

比爾笑出聲。「要我說的話，更像保姆。你現在也體會到了，剛覺醒的哨兵就是無法自理的大型嬰兒。」

亞瑟心頭掀起一陣不快，他吸氣，抿唇，擱在大腿上的手指不住屈伸，無從反駁。「如果一個哨兵找不到嚮導跟他搭檔，會發生什麼事？」

「會連沖澡跟吃炒蛋都辦不到。」

比爾唇角的笑意上揚至眼中，而這只讓亞瑟更加覺得不是滋味。「在我之前，你訓練過其他哨兵嗎？」

「當然。」

「他們表現如何？」他不無挑釁意味地追問。

比爾勾起一側嘴角。「你會知道的。」他們拐進一道往下的短斜坡，駛進地下車庫，在那裡踏進電梯。「我上午有幾個會要開。」電梯上升的途中比爾開口，「派西會帶你熟悉一下環境，要是出了狀況，他知道去哪裡找我。」

「知道了。」亞瑟說，突然想到一個問題。「你之前跟哨兵搭檔過？」

「曾經有。」

「結果呢？你們處不來？」

「他死了。」

電梯門叮地一聲滑開，比爾逕自往前走去，亞瑟僵在原地，嘴巴半張，直到電梯門即將在他面前再次闔上才如夢初醒般地伸手格開，大步追上比爾，跟在對方身後穿過繁忙的辦公室。人們來來去去，其中有男有女，有些身著正式套裝，有些則稍微不那麼正式。有幾個人在擦身而過時向比爾頷首致意，投向亞瑟的視線裡帶著含蓄的好奇。

「派西、魯比歐。」比爾探進某扇門，亞瑟從他身後看過去，房間內的擺設像是軍隊裡會見訪客的房間。蓄著薑紅鬍髭的男子跟頂著平頭的金髮小子聞聲自桌前抬頭，桌上攤著幾張地圖跟其他資料，亞瑟大略猜到他們在進行的事，於是刻意不看桌面。「見過亞瑟，帶他逛逛，我晚點回來。」他沒再看亞瑟一眼，走出房間，消失在走廊盡頭。

「喔，好啊。」派西佛應道，聽起來並不意外。他動手收拾桌面，折起紙張收回資料夾裡。魯比歐跟著動作。亞瑟緩緩踱向桌邊，注意到對方顴骨上的瘀青跟纏著繃帶的上臂。「難纏的任務？」

魯比歐嗤笑。派西佛瞄他一眼：「是啊，把你從崔格手裡救下來。」他語氣中不帶諷刺，但亞瑟心頭依然湧現一股夾雜羞恥的怒氣。他壓低下巴、舉起雙掌。「我的錯，謝謝你救了我的菜鳥屁股。」

「你真的沒聽過那座塔？他的塔？」魯比歐插嘴，瞇細眼睛。亞瑟不喜歡那個表情──擺明當他是蠢蛋的表情。為此，他分外痛恨自己即將問出口的問題：「誰的塔？」

派西佛跟魯比歐對看一眼，亞瑟看得出他的無知程度震驚了兩名哨兵，嘆了口氣。「聽著，我想有些問題的答案大概google不到，我不像你們是在這個體系裡混大的，所以接下來我會問一些可能非常蠢的問題，你們愛笑就笑，但笑完記得告訴我答案，可以嗎？」

派西佛不至可否的聳肩。「說吧。」

「塔大概就是基地，這我知道，但它究竟是做什麼的？靠什麼維生？」

「每座塔的營運方向不太一樣，看它管理多少哨兵跟嚮導，還有兩者的比例。大部分的塔以哨兵為主，主要業務是提供軍隊及政府機構服務。像你叔叔的塔。」派西佛頓了下，垂下視線，亞瑟察覺周圍的氣氛微妙地緊繃起來。「你一定聽過他的名號。」

亞瑟果真聽過，派西佛告訴他的名字是一間業界無人不曉的頂尖公司。他吹了聲口哨。「我知道他們，他們專門解決其他人解決不了的問題。那就是他的塔？我叔叔？」他撇撇嘴，在得知自己變成哨兵後，亞瑟頭一次意識到他被不好惹的對象盯上了。

他們走上樓梯，經過一間又一間空蕩蕩的會議室。「這是常態，我們人不多，大多數的人都在外面執行任務，我跟魯比歐明天也不在。」

他們來到訓練室，派西佛將他介紹給教官喬治，另一名嚮導。喬治不時隨著談話瞇起的眼友善溫和，但亞瑟從身旁兩名哨兵對他畢恭畢敬的態度判斷對方也是個狠角色。「如果我是你就不會那樣做，你會害自己折斷手臂的。」他朝被喬治壓制在軟墊上的學員說。「巴西柔術？」喬治問。「去年拿到黑帶。」亞瑟應道。喬治朝他讚賞地點點頭，亞瑟有預感他們會相處愉快。

「你跟比爾處得如何？」他們繼續往上走，派西佛問。

「還可以吧。」

「你不怕他？」

亞瑟想起在醫院被全然壓制的體驗，在心中暗暗打了個哆嗦，再把那個回憶甩到一邊。「......你指的是什麼？」

派西佛笑了，在亞瑟眼中分外沒底氣。「相信我，他可以輕鬆擊碎你的屏障，強行控制你做任何事，他絕對辦得到，只看他想不想。」

亞瑟聳肩。「我想我應付得來。」

「你沒感覺到嗎？」魯比歐問他。

「感覺到什麼？」

魯比歐稍稍皺起眉，好像亞瑟問的是一加一等於多少。「精神壓力啊。」他伸出左手，手指屈起彎成碗狀。「像是有個玻璃蓋往你罩下來？」

 「目前沒有。」

「......好吧。」魯比歐說，跟派西佛迅速交換一個眼神。亞瑟沒有漏看。

他們接下來踏進一間實驗室，幾位身穿白袍的男女在長桌上的儀器後忙碌，派西佛在一名年輕女子面前停下腳步，她的深色長髮紮成鬆散辮子垂在身後，挽起的袖口露出前臂上大片的鮮豔刺青，身上有種好聞的氣味，像是薑末混進揉碎的新鮮香草。「什麼事？」她在派西佛停在櫃檯前時頭也不抬地開口。

「我來拿我的補給品。然後這是亞瑟，新來的哨兵。」派西佛揮手向他，「亞瑟，這是關，藥品部門的主管。」

亞瑟朝她遞出手，「我喜歡你的香水，很......特別，哪裡買的？」

派西佛抬手按上額頭，好像亞瑟當著他的面吐在地上。魯比歐發出短促怪聲，聽起來像失敗的憋笑。關不動聲色地掃他一眼，後者立刻低下頭。「你真的是新來的。」她自長桌前過轉身，在身後藥櫃林列的瓶罐中搜尋。她的身高只到亞瑟胸口，身型掩蓋在白色實驗衣下，絕對稱不上豐滿。「我聽說有個剛覺醒的蠢蛋被沃蒂根的人逮到，讓其他人勞師動眾的去救，就是他？」

亞瑟舉起雙手作投降狀。「正是在下。」他衝著關燦笑，但對方沒有回以微笑，也沒有臉紅或咯咯傻笑。鑒於亞瑟十分清楚自己火力全開的笑臉對女性的殺傷力，這可是件新鮮事。派西佛清清喉嚨。「呃，我的小白片。」

關沿著桌面朝他推去兩只巴掌大的藥瓶，依然盯著亞瑟，像隻警覺周遭出現肉食猛獸的草食動物。亞瑟察覺她的注視，露出意味深長的微笑。「喜歡你看到的嗎？」他意有所指地敞開雙臂。關面無表情地低下頭去。

「呃，妳不給他一瓶嗎？」魯比歐說，語氣十足十的興災樂禍。

「我沒有收到批准給他的處方箋。」冷冰冰的語氣。

派西佛嘆了口氣，拿起藥瓶收進口袋往門外走，示意亞瑟跟上。「在我看來他真的需要一瓶，」魯比歐跟在他們身後，轉過頭怪腔怪調地補上：「現在立刻就要──噢！」他痛呼，摀著被派西佛賞上一掌的後腦。

「絕對不要招惹關。」等他們三個都踏出實驗室、在走廊上往前走了一段，派西佛立刻義正嚴詞地告誡亞瑟，「別學這個蠢蛋。」

亞瑟看看魯比歐，再看看派西佛。「我做了甚麼？」

「『我喜歡你的香水』。」魯比歐用小鬼講黃色笑話的曖昧語調重複。

派西佛的手似乎從踏出實驗室就沒有從額頭上拿下來。「比爾沒跟你說嗎？」

「說什麼？」

派西佛扭開方才拿到的藥瓶，倒出兩粒內容物。「這個。」

「喔，有啊。」亞瑟看著派西佛掌心上的藥丸，「他昨天晚上有給我吃，說是幫助我入睡。」

派西佛跟魯比歐的表情好像他從十六世紀穿越過來，向他們堅稱地球是平的。「難道還有別的作用？」

魯比歐欲言又止，亞瑟來回打量他們兩個。他又一次成為在場唯一狀況外的人，他都快要習慣被當蠢蛋看的感覺了，幹。

派西佛揉揉眉心。「好吧。」他重重嘆了口氣，好像不得不在眾人面前坦承自己難以啟齒的秘密。「這是嚮導素，我們叫它小白片，用來降低感官敏感度跟維持精神穩定，是哨兵的保命藥。」

「至少在你找到嚮導結合之前都是這樣。」魯比歐補上一句。

「......好，」亞瑟皺眉，「然後？」

派西佛再次嘆了口氣，彷彿亞瑟正在為難他。「你待在比爾附近的時候，有聞到什麼味道嗎？」

「他聞起來像住在菸草倉庫裡，而且三年沒換過襯衫。」

他的答案讓派西佛眼中流露憐憫，魯比歐笑得雙肩抽搐不止。亞瑟克制住向後者揮拳的衝動，看向前者等候解釋。

「嚮導素......嗯，簡單來說是種化學物質，有安撫哨兵的作用，在日常環境中的型態就是......嚮導身上的氣味。」派西佛看見亞瑟表情驟變，連忙補充：「我們吃的藥丸都是化學合成的。」

亞瑟咬牙，抬手抹了把臉，他知道關為什麼會對他擺臭臉了。「......我表現得就像個該死的變態。」

「你是啊。」魯比歐不知死活地補上，轉向派西佛：「就這樣？你還沒講到最重要的部分欸，關於結合？」

亞瑟猛然迴身，一把抓住年輕哨兵的肩膀將對方摜到牆上。「我看這樣吧，天才。」亞瑟加重語氣，魯比歐臉上浮現的驚恐讓他總算覺得出了口氣。「你何不跟我講講什麼是該死的結合，作為回報，我讓你帶著完整的鼻子滾開？」

 

亞瑟花了整個下午跟貝德維爾談妥工作合約，聯絡濕棍（『很高興知道你還活著，小亞，但這次，你自己去通知你老媽。』他的好兄弟擤擤鼻子，『所以現在是怎樣？你是某種變種人了？』），採購日用品（有鑑於他神通廣大的叔叔，貝德維爾建議他暫時不要回他的公寓），之後終於有時間坐下來撥通電話，對方在兩聲鈴響後接起：「哈囉？」

「嘿，小藍。」

「老大！」男孩歡快地喊道。

「有陣子沒看到你了，還好嗎小子？學校怎麼樣？」

「蠻好的，我加入了足球隊。你會來看我比賽嗎老大？」

「一言為定。」亞瑟說，他是認真的。「你爸在嗎？讓他聽電話。」

「在，你等等。」接著是一連串腳步聲跟幾句模糊低語，小藍提到『老大』，接著話筒換到另一隻手裡，貝克萊克開口前先乾咳兩聲：「我八歲的兒子跟一個成年男子有說有笑，我該擔心嗎？」

亞瑟笑出聲，暗自鬆了口氣。貝克萊克會開玩笑表示狀況真的不錯。「我想念我教子不行嗎。最近好嗎，兄弟？」

「啊，就那樣，起床，一天上班八小時，兩星期見一次個案管理員，你懂的。」

「太好了。我真的為你感到高興，哥們。」聽起來貝克萊克終於上了軌道，亞瑟由衷希望他的好兄弟這次不會再跌出去。「聽著，我有個好消息：有人收購了我的公司，我跟對方談好了，會帶幾個人過去。怎麼樣？醫療保險很不錯，我把合約寄給你看看？」

貝克萊克乾笑。他其實可以不用往下說，亞瑟光聽他的笑聲就知道他接下來要說什麼。「聽起來不錯。我真的很感激你，小亞。但......我現在很好，他們幫我換了療程，據說是新的，我從來沒感覺這麼好過：惡夢停了、不再那麼常發火，而且終於記得我把內褲放在哪個抽屜了。」他又笑了兩聲，亞瑟跟著笑，這是兩個打過同一場戰爭並從中生還的戰士共享的笑聲。「很高興聽見你這麼說。」

「是啊。」

「我答應小藍去看他踢球，到時再一起喝一杯？我，你，跟濕棍？」

「最敢的第三小隊。」

「最敢的第三小隊。」

「保持聯絡，兄弟。」

「下次見，小亞。」

亞瑟結束通話，握著手機的手垂落膝頭。通話結果在他意料之中。貝克萊克遇上的事無法歸咎於任何人，純粹是他當天走了狗屎運。戰場上就是這樣，你後來就會習慣各種爛事從天而降。

但他胸口的鬱悶感揮之不去，事發多年後依舊如此。

比爾家的客廳很空曠，牆上鑲著一面四十吋液晶螢幕，偌大空間裡只擺著一張皮革長沙發跟玻璃長桌。亞瑟在一側的牆上發現那根單槓時頗為意外，他伸出手臂使勁拉了幾下金屬桿測試能否負荷他的體重，接著抽了紙巾擦淨灰塵，雙手握住單槓，腳踝交疊騰空，緩緩屈起手肘、意志力集中在後背肌群向下壓夾，撐起身體直到下巴高過單槓，停頓一秒，抗拒重力的拉扯，接著花兩秒平緩下沉。他的呼吸比想像中緊繃，汗水沿著背脊蜿蜒而下。亞瑟鬆手落回地面、揚臂脫下T恤，再次躍起抓住單槓。

「我不喜歡這樣。」

「別這樣，比爾。我們需要即戰力，你知道的。他帶過來的人有實戰經驗、開的年薪也合理──」

「只有哨兵跟嚮導──」

「能夠執行任務，這我知道。」

「你覺得他與他的團隊會心甘情願地來當備援？」

貝德維爾在電話那頭嘆了口氣。「這可以再討論。」

「我不會讓他認為自己應該享有特權，只因為他是烏瑟的兒子。」

「他──」貝德維爾身後冒出一把女聲，他心不甘情不願地應了幾句。「聽著，我得走了，卡雀的弟弟家出了點事，我再打給你。」

比爾結束通話，翻了個白眼。亞瑟是烏瑟的血脈沒錯，但不代表他可以一踏進他們的塔就可以為所欲為。在他的看顧之下想都別想。他手邊的玻璃杯空了，比爾起身，決定去倒杯水。

甫推開房門他就聽見壓抑的粗重喘息，亞瑟撐在單槓上，上身赤裸，肱二頭肌隨著出力鼓起、放鬆，隨之牽動的肌理宛如會呼吸的活物。比爾繞過吧台走進廚房，拉開冰箱，拿出大瓶礦泉水倒入杯中。亞瑟後頸處的金髮被汗水浸濕而暗沉，醒目的Who Dares Wins刺青橫過後肩、隨著筋肉在濕滑汗膜下鼓動，翅膀一般的闊背肌抹了油般光滑濕亮。汗水流下亞瑟背部的纍纍肌理，滑過後腰一道隆起的疤，沿著脊椎的凹溝消失在褲頭下。亞瑟落回地面，比爾若無其事地將杯子舉到唇邊。哨兵朝他走來，伸手拿起擱在他身側的礦泉水瓶往頭上淋。激烈運動後的身體嘶嘶噴發熱氣，水流迫不及待地舔過每一吋賁張發熱的肌理。比爾從藥瓶裡倒了兩粒在手心，遞到他面前。亞瑟眨掉睫毛上的水珠，看看藥錠，再抬起眼睛看著比爾。「這是什麼？」

「嚮導素。」

「我為什麼要吃這玩意？」

「它能保護你的感官在亂七八糟的刺激中維持正常運作，保持精神穩定。」

「是喔，只有這樣？」

嚮導瞇起雙眼，嘴唇繃直。「你想說什麼？」

「你沒有告訴我全部的事實，」亞瑟直視比爾，「而我不喜歡這樣。現在告訴我，什麼是結合？」

「看來你已經知道答案了，為什麼要我再說一次？」

「因為我是個他媽的成年人了，我幹過人也被人幹過，所以不要拿『搭檔關係』呼嚨我，對真正的重頭戲絕口不提。」

比爾垂下視線，看著一滴汗珠沿著亞瑟頸側的筋脈滾落，流經鎖骨滑下厚實飽滿的胸肌，一路下墜直到沒入精實腹肌間的溝壑。亞瑟的身體熱氣蒸騰，散發新鮮汗水的氣味，淋過冷水後冒出一層細密濕潤的霧氣，彷彿無數濕暖觸手拉扯、撩撥比爾。嚮導吞嚥，狠狠揮開碰觸對方的念頭，再次抬起眼，將失速的心跳藏在堅硬如鋼的眼神後。「吃你的藥。」

「要是我說不，你能怎樣？逼我？我們都知道你能辦到什麼。」

他們對視。亞瑟瞬也不瞬地盯著他的眼睛，接著彎腰湊近他攤開的手，舌尖掃過他的掌心將藥錠捲進嘴裡，拿起他擱在一旁的玻璃杯一口喝乾剩下的水，鏗一聲放下杯子。比爾心頭格登一震，頸後掠過一陣刺麻： _他察覺我的心跳變化了？_ 「現在我知道你為什麼會賞我一巴掌了。放心好了，我不會一時興起就把你按在地上操的。」亞瑟撂下一句，頭也不回地轉身走向浴室。比爾等到浴室裡傳來水聲才放任肩膀塌下，扭開水龍頭，盯著水柱流過掌心，帶走亞瑟舌尖的濕熱觸感，在一天之內第無數次意識到自己的衰老。他太老了，沒有精力陪年輕力壯的哨兵玩這種遊戲了。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 戰場意外跟退伍軍人自殺未遂的部份參考《感謝您為國效力》。

 

他上次被當成屁也不懂的菜鳥是十二年前的事，這就像硬把自己塞進過於窄小的中學制服裡，不能更令人不自在。

亞瑟坐在軍械室的長桌後，把擦槍棒抽出槍管，拿下前端被火藥燃燒殘留物染黑的棉片扔到一旁的髒污耗材中，拿起新的棉片倒上槍管清潔液，反覆來回，直到抽出槍管的棉片跟放進去時差不多乾淨。 

整個上午都沒有人來歸還設備，他猜想所有的哨兵都在出外勤，而他還沒得到某種神祕的許可──來自比爾或貝德維爾的──所以任務還沒他的份。亞瑟放下擦槍棒跟槍管，掏出手機，盯著那支兩週以來都無人接聽的號碼半晌，說服自己再試一次。

上天保佑，這次終於接通了。手機那頭傳來嘈雜的音樂及電視聲，他聽了一輩子的女聲劈頭就吼：「聽著，你個天殺的混帳，我不知道你是誰，你要是敢再打來，我保證親手把這支手機塞進你屁眼──」

「嘿，媽，是我，小亞。」亞瑟說。

話筒另一端靜默了好一會，他的聲音宛如墜入井中。亞瑟清清喉嚨，再試一次：「媽？」

「不，別以為你......」他的養母聲線顫抖，「你這殺千刀的騙子，我兒子已經──」

亞瑟嘆口氣，滑開鏡頭，將手機舉到面前正對著臉。「嗨，媽。」他說，逼自己咧開一抹虛弱的笑。「抱歉讓你擔心了。」

手機螢幕上，他的養母頂著凌亂髮髻，耳垂上掛著茶杯大的金屬圈耳環，瞇起雙眼透過厚重假睫毛狐疑地打量他，噘起塗著濃豔口紅的唇。「我最喜歡的連續劇男主角是誰？」

亞瑟忍住翻白眼的衝動。「『東區人』的亞當．伍德亞特。但就算你問我第一萬遍，我還是會說他演得爛斃了。」

「我出嫁前的閨名是什麼？」

「你睡過的男人多到會讓金卡戴珊哭著認輸，媽。」亞瑟閉上眼，背出母親掛在嘴邊的話，「但他們之中沒人能用戒指套住你。」

女人眼中的懷疑鬆動不少，但亞瑟知道這還沒完。「把褲子脫了，我要看你屁股上的胎記。」

亞瑟嘆了口氣，他就知道要說服他媽不可能這麼簡單。他迅速環顧左右，確定不會有人突然冒出來目擊這看起來活脫脫是情色視訊服務、實則完全不是那麼回事的一幕，接著火速拉下內褲跟運動褲，把手機鏡頭對向左臀。「滿意了嗎，媽？」他把手機拿回面前，「真的是我啦。」

女人自鏡頭前消失了幾秒，亞瑟聽見打火機擦亮的聲音。他的養母回到鏡頭前，指間夾著菸。「天哪，小亞。」她顫抖地吸了口菸，用同一手將散落的髮絲往後撥。「我們以為......濕棍說......天哪，你在哪裡？」

「說來話長，媽。總之我還活著，也很安全。」算是吧。「但現在有點問題，我接下來可能有一段時間沒辦法跟你見面。」

「真的嗎？多久？」

「我不知道。」亞瑟嘆了口氣，對於怎麼幹掉他叔叔，他目前還毫無頭緒。「至少六個月吧，我猜。可能更長。」

「噢，這樣啊。」沒有他預期中的哽咽、抱怨跟討價還價，他母親的回覆出乎意料地乾脆。「好吧，那不急，你慢慢來，我昨天已經把理賠申請書送出去啦。」

「什麼理......」喔，該死，他想起來了：他的死亡意外險。亞瑟將臉埋進掌心裡，他都忘了凡是跟錢有關的事情，他媽媽處理起來就像個老練的獵戶，知道如何在最短的時間內把獵物剝皮除去內臟送到肉販手上。

「理賠專員說至少需要六個月，那還是一切順利的情況下，你不能怪我想盡快開始啊。耶穌基督啊，你知道一具棺材要多少錢嗎？都可以在卻爾西區買塊地了！還包括舉行葬禮的其他費用，牧師啊教堂什麼的，還有啊，妮娜剛生小孩，你瑪拉阿姨的兒子要結婚了，這些都要錢耶你知不知道？」

比起說服他媽放棄這筆保險金，他不如開始規劃如何對付他叔叔。「......我打給你好幾次了，你為什麼都不接？」

「我怎麼會知道？我該假設死人也會講手機嗎？當個乖孩子，等媽咪拿到錢你就可以回家啦。」背景有個女聲用羅馬尼亞語說了幾句話，亞瑟隱約聽出「客人」，他母親急急應了幾句。「聽著甜心，看來預約又出包了，新來的波蘭女孩真是笨死了──我得去忙，再打給你？」

「記得用預付卡手機。」

「別把你媽當傻瓜，年輕人。如果你非得跟我見面不可，就打店裡那支電話，說你是『大鵰比利』，我有個老恩客就叫這名字，沒人會多想──聽見沒？大、鵰、比、利？」

亞瑟抬手抹臉， _為什麼我會淪落到跟我媽進行這種對話的地步？_ 他媽的老恩客，他的人生還有比這更不該知道的事嗎？「......知道了，媽。愛你。」

他媽媽隔著螢幕給了他兩個匆促的吻才結束通話。亞瑟放下手機，將臉埋進雙掌中整整一分鐘。手指上殘餘的揮發性溶劑讓他的鼻腔刺癢，但這並不是他當下最在乎的事。他理解她的考量，畢竟一個羅馬尼亞女人在紅燈區討生活不是件容易的事，手底下一眾姊妹還指望她安排生意。

是這個女人在他的親生母親撒手人寰後，確保他有三餐吃、冬天有厚外套穿、晚上有片屋頂可以過夜，口袋裡有足夠的零錢應付惡霸──雖然他終究讓那些垃圾明白了誰是老大。

亞瑟不常想起生下他的女人，她過世的時候他還太小，小到不懂得死亡與悲傷。他記得溫暖的擁抱、滑過他髮間的溫柔撫觸，她身上的淡香與哄他入睡的的低聲哼唱，但這些印象的總和不比一個朦朧夢境清晰多少，卻是他對她全部的記憶。亞瑟拿起乾淨的棉片抵在擦槍棒頂端、插入槍管，一個念頭搖晃著浮現他腦中。

根據他目前知道的，他老頭是個哨兵，那麼他可以合理的假設他母親......是個嚮導？他對烏瑟也沒太多印象，卻隱約有種感覺，他父母過世的時間沒有相差太久。

當哨兵死去，他的嚮導會發生什麼事？

門板砰地一聲撞到牆上。亞瑟抬頭，看見魯比歐站在那裡，兩側肩上各扛著一只尼龍材質的黑色槍械袋。「嘿，」年輕哨兵不自在地朝他打招呼，「我來還設備。」他報上任務代碼，從袋子裡取出武器放在桌上，亞瑟從系統裡調出該次任務出借的裝備清單，逐項清點。「介意我問個問題嗎？」亞瑟說，「跟任務無關，我剛才想到的：如果一個哨兵死了，跟他結合的嚮導會發生什麼事？」

魯比歐嗤了聲，搖起頭。「災難啊，兄弟。那是你這輩子能遇上最慘的事了，你不會希望自己或你關心的人碰上的。死亡意味著連結破裂──對哨兵跟嚮導都是致命的，通常一方死了，另外一方很少能撐過來。」

所以他母親的死確實跟父親有關。一陣顫慄爬上他的手臂：雖然不是親自動手，但他叔叔也殺了他母親。亞瑟相信對方下手前一定明白後果，想到這點讓他胃中湧上一陣不適。

「仔細想想，蠻可怕的對吧？」魯比歐摺起袋子，「同生共死、傷害對方就等於傷害你，逃也逃不掉......所以有哨兵選擇你叔叔真的不令人意外。我給你看個東西。」魯比歐掏出手機，在螢幕上點了幾下，遞給亞瑟。

螢幕上正在播放一段短片，背景光線昏暗，亞瑟聽見嘈雜的電子樂及鼎沸人聲，重低音擂打耳膜，畫面中央出現一張臉跟半截脖子，頸側爬滿紋身。「這是我表哥札克。」魯比歐說，「我們一起長大，住在附近，也是差不多時間覺醒的。」

畫面中的年輕哨兵精神亢奮，眼神不時失去焦距。「嗨，是我。我在這裡，嗯......」他側過頭，先轉向左邊再轉向右邊，好像不太清楚自己怎麼會出現在這裡。「......我不記得這是哪了，不過管他的，這是全世界最棒的地方，最棒的夜店......你說什麼？」有個甜膩女聲在鏡頭外說了些話，年輕哨兵爆笑出聲：「......天堂！沒錯！這裡就是天堂！比天堂還棒！妳叫什麼寶貝？席拉？過來，過來坐這裡──」

鏡頭晃動，一片朦朧肉色掠過，有人尖笑，掀起一波高聲笑鬧，畫面再次穩定下來時年輕哨兵的大腿上多了一名美女，面容乍看之下令人驚嘆卻過目即忘，像廣告隔頁上那些長相神似的年輕女孩。年輕哨兵開口說話，「......總之，我想謝謝我的夥伴，你們是最棒的，我永遠不會忘記我他媽的第一次任務，還有這個派對......」他舉起香檳杯，坐在他腿上的女人伸手撫摸他的臉，但年輕哨兵一甩頭避開她的手。「我才不需要天殺的嚮導。」他對著鏡頭說，亞瑟感覺魯比歐在他身側繃緊肩膀。「我是個天殺的成年人了，成年人不需要他媽的保母，不需要有人一天二十四小時在我脖子上栓條繩子。我自己就可以辦到所有我想做的事──」女人不耐煩地扳過他的臉，舌頭捅進他的嘴發出響亮水聲，像是恨不得溺死在彼此的口水裡。「沃蒂根國王萬歲！」年輕哨兵掙脫濕黏的吻，掄起拳頭高喊，四周湧現海嘯一般的鼓譟跟尖叫，鏡頭再次晃動起來，影片結束。

「......國王？」亞瑟揚起眉毛。「見他時要行宮廷禮不成？」

魯比歐翻了個白眼。「你叔叔就是個力欲薰心的混帳。」

「那套『不需要嚮導』的狗屁又是什麼？」

「你叔叔不信這一套。比起不可控制的嚮導，他更相信藥物帶來的控制與服從。你看，我們只有固定服用嚮導素，所有未結合的哨兵都要吃嚮導素。但在你叔叔那邊，他們提供並鼓勵哨兵使用各式各樣的藥物：屏蔽特定感官、強化特定感官、暫時鈍化痛覺、泯滅同情心......你想得到、想不到的藥物他們都有。對你叔叔來說，『跟嚮導結合的哨兵』等於『脆弱的哨兵』。在他看來，」魯比歐從鼻腔裡哼了聲，「跟藥物比，讓哨兵跟嚮導結合的風險高到無法接受。畢竟結合一旦破裂，毀滅性的殺傷力是雙向的，誰都聽過為了控制哨兵而刑求嚮導的故事。」

_而比爾說他的哨兵死了。_

「假設......」亞瑟聳肩，比了個「我只是好奇」的手勢。「被留下的那方活下來了呢？」

「看情況。如果活下來的是嚮導，塔通常會安排他與下一個哨兵結合，畢竟嚮導的數量相對少，能力強大的就更不用說了。換成哨兵就沒這麼幸運了，除非你真的強到爆炸，不然在找到下一個嚮導前就只能靠小白片啦。」

 _我看比爾就沒有被配給下一個哨兵。_ 亞瑟想道，但這顯然不是能問出口的問題。魯比歐的手機在口袋裡響了，年輕哨兵接起：「喂？」

然後亞瑟看著對方的表情一點一滴逐漸凝固，心頭湧現不好的預感。魯比歐結束通話，恐慌與不敢置信吞沒他的聲音，彷彿發現自己一腳踩進流沙。亞瑟伸手按上他的肩：「你還好嗎？」

魯比歐看著他，臉上一片空白。亞瑟認得那種空白：發現攻擊來自背後的震驚。「那是我爸，他說......」他吞嚥，「札克死了，任務中身亡，剛剛收到通知......我、我得走了......」 

他匆匆跑出軍械室。亞瑟看著年輕哨兵留下的設備，想到他在靜音室裡看過的刑求照片跟他母親，這不是他第一次接觸到他叔叔造成的死亡。

而亞瑟有種預感，這不會是最後一次。

  


亞瑟走出臥室，發現公寓裡一片寂靜。一時間他以為比爾先出門了（濕棍兩天前到職，順道開來亞瑟的福特，讓他終於擺脫像個沒駕照的屁孩般被比爾載著上下班的日子。）他踏進廚房，從咖啡壺倒了杯還燙口的咖啡，走到客廳才透過落地窗看見比爾穿著整齊的背影站在陽台上，一縷煙霧纏繞在他身邊。亞瑟慢慢呷著咖啡，不得不承認以這個年紀的男人而言，比爾的腰線可謂養眼。 

他突然有個主意：不帶惡意，只是好奇。也許存在某種他不知道的「正確」作法或規則，但他打算先用自己的方法試試──將意志集中於雙耳，想像自己的注意力縮小再縮小，直到成為銳利的一點針尖──

感覺像在水底聽見廣播（也許跟分隔客廳跟陽台的玻璃有關）──但他真的聽見了比爾的聲音，不甚清楚，但依舊捕捉到幾個關鍵字：喪假、任務、人力短缺。

當比爾結束通話，推開落地窗回到室內，將菸蒂捺熄在菸灰缸裡時，亞瑟已經準備好了。「早啊。」他說，拿起手邊為對方倒的咖啡遞過去。比爾接下，極其細微地抽了下眉毛。「早。這是為了什麼？」

「我難道不能偶爾表現得友善又貼心？」亞瑟單手摀胸，裝出受傷又震驚的表情：「你真是苛刻，比爾。」

嚮導低笑，自杯緣後方抬起睫幕，眼中掠過的笑意宛如纖柔茸毛般蹭過亞瑟的臉，刮起一陣細微顫慄。亞瑟不討厭這種感覺。「抱歉我偷聽了。」亞瑟壓低下巴，擺出無辜表情：「你說過哨兵有超級聽力，我忍不住試了一下。容我提醒，你好像忘了你手邊就有現成的解決方案──」他雙手十指朝內屈起，比向自己：「──我。」

比爾專心啜飲咖啡，看也不看他一眼。

「魯比歐請了喪假，需要人頂替他的位置。這是關於什麼的？監視？保護大人物？」

「噢，」帶笑的語氣冒出了刺：「我還以為你什麼都聽見了。」。

「有玻璃擋著，我盡力了。拜託啦，比爾？我們都知道人力配置的均衡有多重要，給我個機會，我保證會做得很完美的。」

「你剛才怎麼做的？」

亞瑟聳肩，搖頭，試圖表達抽象的感覺。「......我試著把注意力集中在玻璃窗外，專心聽。」

「注意別停留太久。」比爾說，「就像閉氣潛水。時間到了你就一定要打斷自己，不要在單一感官上灌注全神太久。」

「不然會怎樣？」

「你會發生『神遊』，哨兵長時間將注意力集中在單一感官上，沒辦法顧及周遭環境，短時間內也無法迅速脫離，任何人都可以輕而易舉地接近然後宰了他們。」

亞瑟抬起眉毛。「......好吧，我會注意的。那麼，」他又試了一次：「任務？」

比爾笑出了聲，不住搖頭，笑聲裡的某種元素鑽進亞瑟的皮膚底下，掀起一圈圈愉悅癢麻。「你真是令人不敢恭維。」他仰頭飲盡咖啡，把空杯塞進亞瑟手裡。「我先走了。」

「從來不怕主動爭取我想要的。」亞瑟提高音量，對嚮導往門走去的背影喊道：「答應我你會考慮？」

比爾拉開門，從門扉後瞥了他一眼，半張臉似笑非笑。「出門前把杯子洗了，小毛頭。」

 

 

綜觀麥特的傭兵生涯，他覺得最難熬的莫過於現在這種時刻。不是在零下四十度的西伯利亞徹夜等待出擊時機，也不是身旁的同袍被砲彈碎片砸個腦袋開花，溫熱的血混合腦漿噴了他一臉。

都不是。他試著不去看牆上的鐘或腕間的錶，不去想沃蒂根為什麼讓他們多等十分鐘，不去想他隊上最年輕的成員：一個叫札克的紅毛小子，渾身刺青、說得一口流利髒話，此時耷著腦袋，拱著肩膀，雙肘打平支在膝頭坐在他身邊，腳跟節拍器似的輕點地面。「控制一下你自己，士兵。」麥特低聲警告，札克的腳跟僵在空中。「是的，長官。」

他讓麥特想起早個幾年的自己：年輕、不可一世，覺得自己是特別的，上天不是賜給他格外敏銳的五感嗎？他一直以來都知道自己的人生絕不僅止於乏味的、如果前院的草長得比隔壁鄰居的高就會被投以異樣眼光的郊區生活，當他得知自己原來真的屬於某個特別的族群時，真的興奮地仰天大吼。

豐厚薪餉之外，沃蒂根從不吝惜物質上的優待：出任務時通常搭乘塔的私人灣流飛機，一落地就有飯店派的專車，直達有私人電梯的總統套房。任務結束後在頂級夜店辦通霄派對慶功，之後帶薪休假的花費全數由塔買單。當時的他覺得自己來到了天堂，是被天神垂青的戰士，戰無不勝，無往不利。嚮導？哨兵需要嚮導是種過時而且有害的觀念，『已經二十一世紀了，如果我們還需要靠強制性的配種式關係取勝，除了不人道，我無話可說。』沃蒂根蹙眉，綠眸中浮現悲憫，彷彿衷心為群眾的罪懺悔的神職人員。『這對雙方都不公平。』

他信了。許多跟他當年一樣被沖昏頭的年輕哨兵也信了。等他們意識到代價龐大到駭人的時候，已經太遲了。

通往隔間的磨砂玻璃門拉開，他們迅速抬頭，幾名政府人員模樣的訪客魚貫而出。「主席可以見你們了。」沃蒂根的長腿秘書說，對他們露出帶著鼓舞意味的笑容。為了她晚上能睡得著，麥特希望她不知道自己在為什麼樣的老闆工作。麥特起身，示意札克走前面。年輕哨兵起身，依舊垂著頭，像個明白自己犯了錯、等著被處罰的孩子。

「長官。」他們並肩站在那張寬大宛如方舟般的實木辦公桌前，向塔的首席哨兵行舉手禮。沃蒂根抬頭，視線先對上麥特的，再落到札克身上。「跟我說說你自己，士兵。」

「札克，編號100400，隸屬第八小隊。」年輕哨兵的聲線跟站姿一樣緊繃，麥特看出他極力壓抑摩擦雙腳的衝動。「請求准許發問，長官？」

「准許發問。」

「......我惹上麻煩了嗎？」札克眼神閃爍。麥特不怪他，他還沒見過在沃蒂根凝視之下無動於衷的人。他曾被派到美國內陸某處牲口比人多的地方執行保全任務，開採天然氣的公司用高壓把混合了水、砂以及化學物質的壓裂液打進地底下，藉此壓裂頁岩層，抽取其中蘊含的天然氣──沃蒂根知道如何對人施加足以粉碎岩石的壓力，讓被凝視者和盤托出他想知道的資訊。

被注入地下的壓裂液會返排至地表，帶回鹽分、金屬，甚至放射性物質。他到那裡的第一天就被告誡值勤期間最好只喝瓶裝水，麥特想到途中駛經的農舍及住宅，什麼也沒說。

「沒人惹上麻煩，札克。」沃蒂根說，聲線低沉柔和，彷彿襯在珠寶底下的厚絨布。「你的隊長察覺你需要幫忙，所以帶你來見我。我跟他都想幫助你，無論你的問題是什麼。」沃蒂根的聲音是隻善於撫摸的手，十分清楚碰觸哪些地方、施加多少力道能讓人乖乖開口。「告訴我，你對這次任務有什麼看法？」

札克迅速抬起眼，眼神隨即墜回地上。年輕哨兵吞嚥，嘴唇半張，隔了半晌才吐出語句：「......我不確定，長官。」

「不確定什麼？」

「不確定我是否該做。」札克打住，接著才補上：「長官。」

沃蒂根挑眉噘嘴，露出「原來如此」的表情。「那是什麼讓你覺得不該做呢，札克？」

「......目標、目標太多了，長官。」年輕哨兵飛快眨著眼，他似乎沒有意識到自己邊說邊發起抖來。「為什麼......為什麼我們不能只殺掉那些製作炸彈的人就好？」

「看，這就是問題所在，札克。」沃蒂根緩聲說道，語氣聽起來就像個耐著性子向五歲孩童解釋為什麼一加一等於二的幼稚園老師。「我們無法確定哪些人涉入其中──誰做了炸彈、誰規劃運輸路線、誰又會把炸藥纏在身上、接著走進人潮洶湧的市集裡引爆──是的，我知道目標當中包含婦女跟小孩。」他直視札克泛起濕意的眼睛，「如果我們不阻止他們，他們又會派出一批自殺炸彈客，會有更多無辜的人受害。我們的工作從來不容易，但總有人得做對的事──即使必須付出代價。」沃蒂根拾起手邊的鋼筆，迅速在紙上寫了幾行字，簽上名。「去四樓，把紙條拿給配藥櫃台。把拿到的東西收好，任務前再用。」沃蒂根的目光冷不防轉向他，麥特感覺冷汗沿著脊柱滑落。「隊長會告訴你該怎麼做。」

年輕哨兵自他手中接過紙條，似乎不知該拿它怎麼辦。「......謝謝您，長官。」

「你不是唯一一個面臨這種問題的哨兵，札克。罪惡感、惡夢......這些都是再自然不過的反應，有這些反應不代表你是個懦弱的士兵，放任它們影響你才是。」沃蒂根揚起嘴角，朝門的方向抬起手指。「現在去吧。」

年輕哨兵離開房間後，麥特行了個禮打算告退，沃蒂根揚手示意他留下。「你來得正巧，麥特，我有點擔心你。」

麥特慢慢露出他最謹慎的表情，從後頸開始緊繃起來。「我很好，長官。」

沃蒂根瞇著眼打量他，彷彿麥特身上有什麼東西讓他困擾。「你最近有按時服用補給品嗎？」

「......當然了，長官。」

「我忍不住注意到，你最近進出『閣樓』的次數有點......太頻繁了。你確定沒有問題？」那雙綠眼睛盯著他，褪去所有溫情偽裝，暴露出冷峻無情的本質：在那雙眼中，所有的哨兵都只是他的工具、他意志的延伸，隨時可被消耗與替代。

麥特張開嘴，但沃蒂根再次豎起手掌，在他開始為自己辯解之前就打斷他。首席哨兵深深嘆了口氣，搖搖頭。「坐下。」

「長官......」

「坐。」

麥特移動腳步，努力控制雙腿，希望自己看起來不至於像是跌進辦公桌前的黑色座椅。沃蒂根從抽屜裡取出一張紙推到他面前，開始說話。

  


亞瑟私下稱呼這類任務為「野餐」，顧名思義，簡單得就像去公園野餐：會議的保全，他要做的就是守在被分配的定點留心可疑目標，稱不上他最喜歡的工作，但他做得來。

耳機在他耳中發出低微電流滋滋聲，接著傳出比爾的聲音：「鷹巢查看雛鷹，狀態報告。」

「一切正常。我都要開始覺得無聊了。」

「你還有三小時。」

「我在比這惡劣十倍不只的環境待過八小時。你可以停止擔心了，比爾，我在這裡都聽得到你在擔心──還是你想談談你在擔心什麼？」

嚮導靜默了幾秒。就在亞瑟覺得對方擅自結束通話時，比爾的聲音傳來：「你叔叔一直沒有動靜。」

亞瑟嗤笑，「什麼，你擔心他會來找麻煩？得了吧，他可是五角大廈的忠實夥伴，來這種場合搗亂對他的名聲有什麼好處？再說，我相信除了幹掉我，他一定還有其他事好做，比方說......」亞瑟本來想說「幹他的嚮導」，但隨即想到他叔叔對嚮導的立場。「算了，當我沒說。」

比爾靜默了幾秒。「你有什麼想知道的嗎？」

 _有，但你不會想要在公用頻道上談的。_ 「目前沒有。」

比爾應了句「之後回報」後就結束了通訊。耳機歸於沉寂，亞瑟無聊地掃視周遭：賣沙威瑪的小販、推著娃娃車的少婦、坐在街角拿著紙牌的流浪漢。

一輛黑色廂型車拐過街角。亞瑟傾身向前靠上方向盤，瞇眼細看車牌號碼，心中格登一跳。

他見過這台車，十分鐘內第三次在他面前繞過同一個消防栓。車在不遠處的街角停下，熄火，亞瑟只花一秒就打定了主意。他跳下車，摘下墨鏡好降低行人的戒心，漫步到箱型車斜對面，從口袋裡掏出打火機跟菸盒。他靠在店家的鐵捲門上，漫無目的的掃視周遭。如果站在路邊什麼都不做很容易引人注目，但只要手上有根菸，沒人會在乎你是不是有意留心其他事。亞瑟一邊吞吐煙霧，一邊留意黑色廂型車的動靜。

兩名物流士打扮的男子從前座下了車，逕自走遠，完全沒發現自己被盯梢。亞瑟盯著密不透風的車廂，心想 _好吧，值得一試。_

人來車往的大街上顯然是比公寓艱難的環境，他不僅得集中精神，同時必須屏除雜訊。亞瑟閉上眼，想像自己的意志力縮小成一個雷射光點，穿透金屬板。

──街上的雜音驀然消失，他鑽進一個寂靜的空間，安靜到他聽得見耳中嗡鳴。一開始他什麼也沒聽到，或者單純是他多想了，車廂內什麼也沒有。正當亞瑟打算放棄時，他聽見短促一聲「嗶」，不特別大聲，像是電量即將耗盡時的提示音，卻像在他神經上抽了一鞭。亞瑟用力眨動眼瞼，面前卻依舊一片漆黑。 _搞什麼鬼？_

他聽見第二聲「嗶」。這下他認出那種聲音了，亞瑟想掉頭跑開、回到車上請求支援，或者該死的放聲大喊──

但他整個人被困在黑暗無聲的繭裡動彈不得，或者說他的大腦下達一連串指令，五官與身體卻毫無反應。

呼吸、呼吸、冷靜。

回來。

亞瑟屏氣凝神，專注在呼吸上，吸氣，吐氣，吸氣，吐氣，整個嘈雜的世界忽然像再次開始撥放的影片般在他身邊流轉，亞瑟一個踉蹌險些跪倒在地，有驚無險地環視周遭。

就在這時亞瑟聽見第三聲「嗶」，他轉身就跑。他的步伐顛簸，心跳飆升，手心冒汗，快點──

世界在他身後炸成一團火球，高溫與巨響吞噬了他。

  


烈日灼燒他的皮膚與雙眼，亞瑟抬起手遮蔽熾目光線，乾涸的嘴裡瀰漫沙塵跟火藥的焦味。彷彿擦根火柴就會燒起來的炙熱空氣捲過他腳邊，風中帶著溫熱的血腥味。

「萊克！」他聽見自己嘶吼，「有人嗎？」

他跌跌撞撞地邁開腳步，周遭的煙跟焦臭越來越濃。火焰舔舐金屬發出劈啪作響的聲音，前方出現一輛著火的悍馬車，火焰吞噬了後座，他衝上前拉開副駕駛座的車門，與駕駛座上的碳黑殘骸撞個正著。亞瑟反射性地退開， _這是哪裡？我他媽的在哪裡？_

有個涼而軟的東西爬上他的手臂，亞瑟低頭，看見一條蛇衝著他張嘴嘶聲威嚇，他用力一甩，左腳絆到半硬不軟的東西，踉蹌著往後栽倒。

是尼克，他們隊上的醫護兵，鋼盔不見了，底下的腦袋只剩下半邊，另外一半成了骨肉模糊的巨大窟窿，白中帶紅的腦漿淌了一地。

嘶嘶聲再次響起。亞瑟看著那條蛇朝他蜿蜒而來，爬上他的手腕、纏上前臂，冷涼鱗片滑過他的皮膚，柔軟冰涼的軀體繞過他的頸、緊貼他的脈搏，形成一個致命的柔軟繩圈。有個他熟悉、一時卻想不起身分的聲音開口說話：

_跟我來。_

_誰？你是誰？_ 他想道，意識在烈日曝曬下逐漸崩落，蛇弓起身體停在他臉前，罌粟子般的眼睛黝黑晶亮。

那個聲音直接在他腦中響起，自遠方傳來卻清晰如地平線，語氣堅定。

_跟我來。亞瑟。跟我來。_

一發迫擊砲命中他附近的地面，沉悶巨響滾過砂地，聲波搖撼他的身體。蛇的利齒猝不及防地刺進他頸側。

亞瑟驀然睜眼，渾身浸在濕黏冷涼的汗水裡，眼珠瘋狂轉動，胸中迴盪自己粗嘎嘶啞的喘息。他吸氣，吐氣，花了幾次呼吸的時間才意識到自己躺在某處狹窄昏暗的空間裡，他眨了眨眼，嘴裡有鐵鏽味。

「他醒了。」比爾的聲音說。亞瑟猛地轉頭，正好迎上對方的視線，嚮導慢慢拿開壓在他胸口的手。「終於，謝天謝地。」派西佛的聲音說，語氣如釋重負。

亞瑟掙扎著想坐起身，比爾伸出手臂環過他的肩，扶他起來。「慢點、慢點。」嚮導扭開礦泉水湊到他唇邊，讓水一點一點流入他口中。清水洗去亞瑟喉間的焦渴，他試圖抬手拿住瓶子，虛軟的手臂卻移動不了半分。他驀然想起失去意識前發生的事。「天啊。」挫折感與羞辱無情地撕咬他，他別開臉。「該死，我......」

「去幫我們買點吃的，派西。」比爾說，「還有咖啡。」坐在駕駛座上的哨兵應了聲，關上車門離去。

「你似乎有把提醒當耳邊風的傾向，亞瑟。」比爾拿著水瓶的手很穩，只濺了幾滴在亞瑟的領口上。「我之前跟你說過什麼？」

此時多說無益，他當時想要進一步確認自己的疑慮才沒有馬上回報，現在感覺格外愚蠢。「抱歉。」

他們坐在前來執行任務的休旅車後座，座椅全數攤平，好讓他可以平躺。後車門敞開，涼爽的夜風吹進來，外頭夜色深濃，僅有的照明是車頂上的暈黃小燈。「我發生了什麼事？」亞瑟問道。

比爾隨手擱下空瓶，眼神一直停在亞瑟臉上。「你看見了什麼？」

「像個怪異的夢。有一部分是真正發生過的事，我好像又回到了伊拉克。烈日、沙塵，有條蛇......」

「那是我。」

「──什麼？」

「你陷入神遊，接著掉進精神圖景裡──就是你看到的戰場。那條蛇是我的精神嚮導，我必須趕在你陷得太深之前把你拉回現實，這是當下最快、而且對你來說相對安全的作法。」

「你進過我的腦子？」

亞瑟脫口而出，純粹出於驚訝，問句本身卻惹怒了嚮導。比爾直視他的藍眼中浮現慍怒：「是的，如果我不這麼做，你會被困在那裡。物理上你還活著，但沒人能讓你的意識脫離。這個理由足夠嗎？」

「該死，我不是......」亞瑟抬起手，額頭抵住虎口。他現在只想找個四下無人的角落，挖個洞把自己埋了。「天啊，我搞砸了。」

「你不是唯一出過這種狀況的哨兵，亞瑟．潘德拉岡。」比爾的聲線中浮現一絲細微笑意，輕得像羽毛拂過水面。「我經手過足夠多的哨兵，我知道他們這時候想要有人陪。」嚮導的語氣不帶任何嘲笑或評斷意味，因此亞瑟沒有反駁──有比爾在他身邊確實令他感到安心，像是披上意外現場用來安撫受驚人士的毯子。

「很久沒發生了。」他的聲音冒出口中，連亞瑟自己都感到意外。比爾沒有說話，但他調整了坐姿，臉上浮現專心傾聽的表情。亞瑟想不起上次有人不期待從他的話裡獲得任何回報並專心聆聽是什麼時候，也許這輩子不曾有過。「我一直覺得，也許我比較幸運，但我真的沒做過多少噩夢。從伊拉克回來之後。」

「也許。」比爾說。亞瑟分不出他同意，或者只是復述他的話。

「我在那裡見過不少可怕的事，殘缺的屍體、把弟兄從著火的悍馬車裡拖出來，他的腿被炸斷了，只剩薄薄一層的皮跟身體連在一起......」亞瑟停頓，等待比爾臉上浮現畏懼或作噁，但他兩者都沒看到。嚮導的面容平靜，彷彿亞瑟不過聊起無害的童年往事。「但這些不太困擾我。至少不常。」

「那是什麼困擾你？」

亞瑟望向比爾，驚訝於自己居然真的打算告訴他，自然地就像口渴的人尋求水份。比爾看起來甚至不特別好奇，彷彿他們只是在酒吧裡碰巧坐在彼此隔壁，在酒保送上下一輪酒之間信口聊上兩句。

「那是個平常的一天。」他說出的每一個字都像深陷黃沙的腳印，拖著他沉進記憶裡：「就跟每一個有任務要執行的日子一樣，我們邊吃早餐邊拿每個人的遺願開玩笑，『死前一定要做的事』之類的屁話，抽可能是這輩子最後的一根菸，穿上重死人的裝備，搭肩圍成一圈祈禱，然後跳上悍馬車。那天我跟萊克打了個賭，蠢到我早就想不起來賭注是什麼......總之我輸了，萊克說他要跟我交換位置，領頭悍馬車的右前座，『看看生死交鋒的第一線風景』。」亞瑟牽了牽嘴角，「下一件我知道的事就是他的車輾過沒被發現的炸彈，整台車被炸到離地三呎高。」

「我把他拉出車外，萊克幾乎當場失去意識，肋骨斷了三根。坐他後面的人右手跟右腿都沒了，骨盆也碎了半邊，血流得到處都是，我看到掉出來的臟器......醫療兵拼命往他體內塞紗布試圖止血，在場所有人都看得出來那沒用，但沒人開口叫他停......那名弟兄在回到基地前就死了。」

比爾什麼都沒說，但亞瑟知道他在聽。

「萊克認為這全是他的錯。平常是我坐那個位子，通常都能發現藏得很好的炸彈，我一直以為我只是運氣好。」亞瑟再次咧了咧嘴角。「現在我知道為什麼了。」

「後來呢？萊克發生了什麼事？」

「他有幾年過得很慘，那一摔的撞擊嚴重傷害了他的腦子。他離開軍隊，斷斷續續的見心理醫師，前妻離開他跟孩子。他試過自殺，我知道的就有兩次：一次他在妻兒睡著後開車出門，車上只有他跟那把上了膛的九釐米手槍；第二次他把自己綁在樓梯頂端的扶手上再跳下來，差一點就成功了。小藍打給我，你真該聽聽，一個還沒上小學的小鬼發現爸爸倒在樓梯底端，脖子上纏著繩子，怎麼都叫不醒──」亞瑟吞嚥，驚訝於喉頭積累的濕意。「但這都過去了，我不久之前跟萊克通過電話，他們現在過得很好。」

「那麼你呢？」比爾的聲音很平靜，「你覺得你有責任嗎？」

在腦海某個遙遠的角落，他的防衛心搜地抄起傢伙一躍而起。但實在太遙遠了，在他開口前到不了語言中樞。「我想過不只一次。」他說，「如果那天我賭贏了，或是，我不知道，如果那天賭的是座位之外的其他東西，這一切是不是就不會發生了。」

「你不知道。你永遠不會知道。有些事永遠得不到讓你滿意的答案，你只能盡力而為，然後往前走。」

亞瑟側過臉打量比爾，也許是車頂小燈灑下的暈黃光線，嚮導的輪廓與表情褪去他見慣的銳利稜角，一個他之前沒見過的比爾。「聽起來你很有經驗。我是第一個聽過這番話的哨兵嗎？」

比爾牽了牽嘴角，有深深淺淺的紋路漣漪般擴散開來。「恐怕不是。」

「他是個什麼樣的人？」

比爾一怔。亞瑟知道自己該閉上嘴，但他不想。「跟我聊聊你的哨兵。你們怎麼認識的？」

「......一次任務，他是隊長。任務內容很單純，開槍、走人，狙擊地點、脫逃路線，一切都計劃得滴水不漏。結果任務前一天，我們選中做為執行地點的建築被放了炸彈，半棟樓都坍了。附近剩下唯一一棟可行的地點，狙擊距離是原先的兩倍。」

「那是多少？」

「一千碼。」

「哇噢。」

「超出我們手邊所有槍枝的狙擊距離。原本的狙擊手承認他沒把握。所有人開始討論替代方案，這時候我說，給我一把合適的槍，我辦得到。」比爾垂下眼，笑著搖頭：「大部分的哨兵不喜歡嚮導表現得比他們強勢。任務的人員編制中有嚮導純粹出於保險考量：冷靜哨兵的情緒、阻止他們狂化。他們期待溫柔的安撫與療慰，僅止於此。」

「然後他說？」

「他看過我的射擊紀錄，所以當其他人基於風險跟自尊出聲反對的時候，他用隊長的職權支持我，想辦法弄來合適的槍、規劃新的撤退路線，並在事後告訴所有人是我的功勞。」

「......一千碼。」亞瑟慢慢吐出這個數字，語帶敬畏，他理解這背後涉及的複雜因素：風速、天氣、耐性、心理素質。「這真的令人印象深刻。」 

比爾並不看他，任讚美滑過耳際，迷失在往事裡。「我們交往、結合，一起過了幾年快樂時光......」比爾的聲音轉弱，「直到沃蒂根決定毀了一切。」

「我很遺憾。」

比爾對上他的視線，臉上浮現亞瑟讀不懂的表情。「就像我說的，有時候就是這樣，」嚮導柔聲說，「你只能盡力而為，然後往前走。」

「你還愛他？」

話一出口亞瑟就想賞自己巴掌，無論用什麼標準衡量這句話都太過唐突。他等著迎接比爾拔尖的怒氣，但嚮導只是扯扯嘴角，眼中浮現悲傷笑意，稀薄彷彿春初的殘冰。「我想是的，至少有一部分的我永遠都愛他。」他垂下睫毛，不著痕跡地結束話題，「你該試著睡一下。」 

亞瑟依言躺下。比爾捲起外套，塞進他腦後充當克難的枕頭，捻熄車頂小燈。「不陪我躺一下嗎，保姆？」他衝著嚮導無辜地眨動眼瞼，盡量不要說得那麼像調情。滅去照明的車內只餘下窗外滲進的濛濛天光，但哨兵的眼睛依舊將所有細節看得一清二楚：比爾翹起唇角，眼底蕩漾的柔軟笑意在眼尾綻放成細緻紋路，讓亞瑟想伸手去摸。「注意你的發言，亞瑟。別得寸進尺。」

「至少一個晚安吻？」

這就是亞瑟，他永遠不放棄試探，因為一個人永遠不知道什麼時候會交上好運。比爾盯著他，彷彿亞瑟是道答案過於明顯的謎題，又像不確定是否要被一個不適當的笑話逗笑。然後嚮導俯身，嘴唇印上他的額角，幽微的菸草香氣襲上亞瑟的臉。「睡吧，亞瑟。」

  


 


	4. Chapter 4

那次廂型車後座的談話之後，他跟比爾之間的關係起了某種變化：一種不自覺的親近，雙方都不願說破，像是某種心照不宣的秘密－－亞瑟很確定有一兩次，比爾的視線駐留在他身上，遠遠超過必要的時間：像是今天早上，他準備煮咖啡時發現咖啡豆的袋子空了，比爾說庫存放在上面的櫥櫃裡、要他自己拿。亞瑟站在比爾身後，伸長手臂打開櫃門，視線落上比爾探出襯衫領口的後頸，深色布料襯得他的頸項格外蒼白，隱約可以看見第一節脊椎突起的輪廓。

  
比爾兀自低頭翻煎鍋裡的香腸，絲毫不在意把整片脆弱的背部留給他。「怎麼了？」似乎注意到他許久沒有動作，嚮導抬起頭：「裡面也沒有？」

  
亞瑟回過神來，連忙抓起咖啡豆、啪地一聲關上櫃門，聲音比他以為的響亮。他拆開袋口，把豆子倒進咖啡機的儲豆槽，在咖啡豆滑動的沙沙聲中察覺比爾落在他身上的視線。「什麼？」他抬眼迎上對方，兩人的視線交會，嚮導看著他，似乎不在意被逮個正著，眼中打轉的若有所思被輕笑取代：「......沒事。」嚮導垂下眼，接著抬起睫毛，眼角跟唇都噙著笑，那種感覺很難形容：像有隻蝴蝶在掌心裡搧動翅膀。亞瑟發現自己跟著咧開嘴角，他不太確定這種變化可以稱之為什麼，但他不討厭被比爾盯著看。

  
短暫的思緒游移讓亞瑟付出了小小代價：被喬治一把掀翻在軟墊上。「專心。」教官提醒他。

  
「你逮到我啦。」亞瑟語氣輕快地應道，從軟墊上撐起身體，重新站穩、擺好架式，點頭示意喬治繼續。這時廣播響起，要所有正規人員立刻到大會議室集合，重複了兩遍。「怎麼回事？」亞瑟問道，視線所及的所有哨兵嚮導都停下了對練，收拾東西往門外走。  
「不知道。」喬治說，「有事情發生了，走吧。」

 

大會議室位於亞瑟之前沒去過的樓層。他從房間裡略微沉悶的空氣判斷，這個房間不常被使用。大部分空間擺著一排排摺疊椅，最前方擺著一張長桌，貝德維爾跟比爾坐在兩側，亞瑟一見他們凝重的表情便知道不對勁。一名垂著肩膀的男性坐在他們之間，約莫四十出頭，頂著平頭，穿著皺巴巴的法藍絨襯衫。亞瑟沒見過他。

  
派西佛在他身旁坐下，亞瑟隔著幾排椅子跟魯比歐點頭致意，眼角餘光掃到關匆匆踏進會議室，在她身後帶上門。「抱歉打斷各位的行程。」貝德維爾開口，目光依序掃過台下。「這是麥特。」他抬起手掌按上男子的肩膀，後者明顯瑟縮了下，彷彿貝德維爾一掌壓在他的傷口上。「他來這裡尋求我們的幫助，我希望你們聽他說完再下判斷。」他把麥克風推到男子面前，手指扣了兩下收音處確定正常運作。男子吸了口氣，怯生生的抬起眼，雙眼周圍掛著病懨懨的紫紅色陰影。「嗨，我是麥特。」他的聲音跟掃視人群的眼神彷彿驚魂未定的動物。「我是個哨兵，隸屬沃蒂－－」

  
麥特甚至還沒把那個名字說出口，聲音就完全淹沒在震驚跟憤怒的鼓譟之中。

  
「搞什麼，貝德維爾？你就讓這傢伙大剌剌走進我們的塔？你有什麼毛病？」  
「他是個哨兵，來自 _他_ 的塔，我認為－－」  
「到底怎－－」  
「滾出去！」  
「安靜！」貝德維爾吼道，「難道沒人聽到我剛才說了什麼？『聽完，再下判斷』？」

  
「一個來自那座塔的哨兵有什麼資格要求我們聽他說話？」魯比歐從座位上跳起身，怒道：「在場所有人都知道他們做過什麼，憑什－－」

  
「我很、抱歉......」麥特顫聲說，眼中浮起淚光。亞瑟在位置上傾身向前，仔細打量麥特閃爍游移的視線跟拱起的肩膀。「我知道你們......外面的人怎麼看待我們，但這不是為了我......不光是。」他吸吸鼻子，用力吞嚥，聲音碎不成形。「......還有我的嚮導。」

從麥特口中吐出的「嚮導」一詞徹底壓熄了最後些許不滿聲浪，整間會議室陷入震驚造成的靜默。亞瑟的注意力移向坐在麥特身側的比爾，意識到嚮導從一開始就沒開過口，也沒與任何人對上視線，彷彿不希望任何人注意到他。

「嚮導？沃蒂根怎麼可能讓他的塔裡出現嚮導？」有個自衝擊中回過神的人發問。

「是真的！」麥特拔高音調，急切地掃視人群，渴望對上一雙願意與他對視的眼。亞瑟讓自己的眼神保持警戒與懷疑。麥特張嘴又打住，嘴唇無聲開合幾秒才說下去：「我知道你們不會相信我，畢竟這麼多年來他都－－」麥特閉上嘴，用力吞嚥，這次他花了更長的時間才再次開口。「結合熱。」他說。亞瑟感覺房間裡的氣氛霎時繃緊了，彷彿有隻無形的手拴緊每個人身上的發條。「他絕對不會公開承認，但是他一直沒有完全解決結合熱的問題。他試過藥物，當然了－－」麥特拉扯嘴角，牽起的弧度苦澀到稱不上笑容。「但藥物有副作用，而他手下的哨兵通常沒什麼餘裕再承擔一種副作用－－而且效果永遠沒有真正的嚮導來得.....有效。」

一陣不適感在亞瑟胃裡翻攪，他聽懂了麥特的意思。他在伊拉克見了夠多這種事，但隨之而來的不適感從未消失。他吞嚥，抑住喉頭緊縮的作噁感，雙手抱胸。

「他告訴我們，嚮導不過是另一種藥，一種治療手段。」麥特垂下眼神。室內靜默無聲，是那種只能眼睜睜看著駭人災禍在眼前發生、卻無力阻止的沉默。「我不知道沃蒂根從哪裡抓來這些嚮導，他把他們鎖在一層樓裡，我們都叫那裡『閣樓』－－為了避免意外結合，嚮導的房間每天隨機調換，避免哨兵跟同一名嚮導接觸超過一次......」

亞瑟身後某處，有個嚮導起身，摀著臉快步走出房間，她或他的哨兵跟著追了出去。「去他媽的，」有個哨兵在亞瑟身側低嘶，亞瑟聽見對方牙關彼此摩擦的聲音。「一群天殺的怪物......」

「某天我去了閣樓。跟之前一樣，我想要盡快結束。」麥特再次垂下眼神，整個人幾乎在麥克風後縮成一團。「她躺在床上，因為藥效而昏沉。我碰觸她，她睜開眼，我們看見了彼此。那一刻我就知道了，我這輩子都在等待她，我的雅琳娜......」

麥特低聲啜泣，會議室內寂靜無聲。就算他的到來一開始激發不少怒火，現在也大多轉為不言說的同情。「過去十幾年來我的生命裡只有任務，我不想再過那種日子了，拜託，幫幫我們，我不知道能騙過沃蒂根多久......」

「你想要我們怎麼幫你？」喬治問道。

「救出他們，所有的嚮導。我知道所有的密碼跟路線......」

「派西，嘿。」亞瑟低聲說，「要怎麼知道一個哨兵跟嚮導結合了沒有？」

派西佛一臉不知從何說起的表情。「......你就是知道。」

「我不知道。你告訴我啊。」

派西佛盯著他看，臉上驀然跳出醒悟的表情，半是驚懼半是不可置信。

「不好意思，我有個問題。」亞瑟朗聲說，所有人的注意力頓時集中在他身上，連一直假裝自己是尊雕像的比爾都朝他看來。「對你的遭遇，我衷心感到遺憾。我知道這樣問很殘酷，但我必須問：我們要如何證實你所說的是真的？」

麥特看著他，臉上的表情像是亞瑟他指控他吃嬰兒。「沃蒂根禁止進出閣樓的人攜帶通訊裝置，再微小的痕跡都可能被發現，我跟雅琳娜很小心......」

「所以，沒有證據。」亞瑟攤手，「沒有東西能夠證明你真的已經結合，我們甚至不知道你口中的嚮導是不是真的存在－－抱歉，夥伴，我們不認識你，你就這樣跑來要求我們冒著人員傷亡的巨大風險對出了名難搞的塔發動攻擊，事情不是這樣運作的。」

「人們不會拿這種事開玩笑，亞瑟。」比爾出聲。這是亞瑟踏進會議室以來第一次聽到他開口。

「老天，我是這個房間裡唯一一個腦袋還在正常運作的人嗎？就算他說的是實話，他是個已經結合的哨兵，而他的嚮導在沃蒂根手裡－－真的還需要我說下去？」

比爾勾起一側嘴角，角度譏誚，彷彿回到亞瑟第一次見到他、挨上一記耳光，他們對彼此還一無所知的時候。「你聽起來真像你叔叔。」嚮導的語氣低柔，帶著嘲諷，彷彿裹著刮鬍泡的刀片本該無事滑過肌膚表面，卻冷不防在亞瑟臉上割開一道血跡。

疼痛激發他反擊的本能，亞瑟吸吸鼻子，他以為這樣可以傷害我？「我只是點出問題所在。」亞瑟直直看進嚮導的眼睛，如果說他接下來的話不含半分惡意，那就是在說謊：「不要讓你的私人理由影響決策，比爾。」

沒有人出聲。亞瑟不是看見、而是直接感覺到比爾的怒氣－－像一把冷冽銳利的短刀直接捅穿他的太陽穴。比爾臉上尖銳崢嶸的怒意凌厲到近乎恨，鋼針一般鑿進他的神經。亞瑟暗自咬牙，腦中竟飛速閃現今早在廚房裡，比爾以為他沒在看時朝他投來的柔軟眼神。

他們隔著半個房間瞪視彼此，直到貝德維爾宣布會議結束、明天上午投票決定是否執行救援任務、領著比爾與麥特由另一扇門離開。

亞瑟瞪著嚮導的背影，拒絕承認刮鬍刀片割出的傷口遠比他想像得深。

 

在走廊上，亞瑟明確地察覺那些不友善的瞪視，以及在他走過之後擴散開來的竊竊低語。他翻了個白眼，忍住跟那些人講道理的衝動，踏進藥品部。關從櫃檯後抬起頭，認出他之後面無表情地低頭，繼續做自己的事。「喔拜託，」亞瑟終於忍不住了，「連你也覺得我是冷血怪物？」

「我沒說半個字，那是你自己說的。」關正在把某種乾燥後的細長根莖掰成碎塊，手勁不必要的大。

「他們看我的表情，好像我比我叔叔更令人髮指。他才是那個鼓吹哨兵把嚮導當成－－」亞瑟打住，因為關陡然抬頭看他，眼神非常可怕。「講點道理，我們真的要在沒有確切證據的情況下，只憑一個人的說詞就貿然進攻？更別提他還隸屬於沃蒂根的塔，現在我們知道他們需要嚮導了，這難道沒有－－」

「如果我們知道了卻什麼都不做，」關提高音量，「那又讓我們變成什麼了？」

「腦袋足夠清醒的人。」

關看著他，表情木然但視線凌厲，亞瑟知道她氣壞了。「出去。」

「媽的，你們真是不可理喻。」亞瑟轉身大步走開，怒氣衝天，打算離這幫被正義感跟感情燒壞腦袋的瘋子越遠越好，或許去找喬治打上一場－－喔，該死，他忘了喬治也是個嚮導，看來他暫時在這座塔裡找不到一個神智正常的人可以對話了。他的手機在口袋裡震動起來，亞瑟隨手接起：「喂？」

他的教子在另一頭哭得上氣不接下氣。

 

指間傳來的灼痛將比爾揪回現實，他低嘶，在辦公椅裡坐直身體，發現夾在指間的菸在他沉入思緒期間又燒到了盡頭。嚮導將菸蒂往半滿的菸灰缸裡狠狠一戳，伸手探進菸盒拿下一根，卻只摸到空氣。他不耐煩地隨手扔開紙盒，怒氣螫痛他的雙眼後方。

亞瑟的疑慮有其道理，但讓比爾怒不可遏的是，對方似乎覺得當著眾人的面、質疑嚮導深陷危機的哨兵沒什麼不對。也許潘德拉岡的血液裡奔流著某種不定時炸彈般的殘酷，會在某些時刻毫無預警地爆炸，讓他們身旁的人死傷慘重。

他竟敢那樣說，在這種情境下提起提姆......

怒火燒得他眼前一片熾白，在比爾來得及阻止自己之前，他已經猛然揮出手臂，桌面上的物品無一倖免：紙張散落一地，鍵盤跟螢幕轟然墜地，旁邊是翻倒的菸灰缸，菸灰撒得到處都是。

有人輕輕叩門。比爾抬頭，看見麥特從門板後探出半張臉。「抱歉，」哨兵說，語帶遲疑：「我聽到了聲音，忍不住來看看發生了什麼事......」

「沒事，我只是......」比爾抹了把臉，抬手一揮，示意他不想多談地上的一片狼藉。他草草收歛情緒，轉頭看向哨兵：「你怎麼還在這裡？我以為貝德維爾叫人帶你去宿舍。」

麥特露出窘迫的表情：「他有，但......」他從口袋裡掏出門卡，「我試了好幾次，門就是開不了。」

「天啊。」比爾低嘆。「我帶你過去吧，我也該走了。」

「請不要怪罪這麼做的人。考慮到我來自哪裡，你們不信任我是應該的。」麥特頓了下，抬起低垂的頭，似乎在為即將說出口的話蓄積勇氣。「......謝謝你。」

「沒什麼，刷一下員工證就解決了。」

「不，」麥特搖頭，試圖牽起嘴角但失敗了。「我指的是謝謝你願意為我說話。」

比爾穿上外套，瞥了哨兵一眼。麥特看起來就像條冬夜裡飢寒交迫、終於找到遮蔽處的流浪狗。「我只是盡力做對的事。」他放柔了語氣：「你想要救出你的嚮導，任何心懷慈悲的人都應該要幫你。明天投票前我會盡力說服其他人。這種事不會被姑息的，有我在就休想。」

麥特眼中再次湧現淚光，他吸了吸鼻子。「......你真好心。」

比爾伸手輕拍他的肩胛，給他一個「一切都會沒事」的安撫性微笑。他們穿過長廊，搭電梯來到供訪客、親屬或新進員工留宿的宿舍樓層。比爾掏出員工證掃過門鎖，房門逼地一聲彈開。「需要我帶你看看嗎？」

「那就太好了。」

比爾踏進沒開燈的房間，黑暗中傳來些許細微的騷動，很輕微，幾乎隱沒在空調運作的聲音裡。他在牆上摸索了一陣才找到開關，燈光亮起，房內陡然出現三幢人影：一名中年男性坐在沙發上，兩臂愜意地擱在扶手上；一名女子站著，另一名男性站在她身後，手臂橫過她頸間，另一手持槍抵住她的太陽穴。在比爾身後，麥特關上房門。比爾的視線掃過兩名男性哨兵跟一名女性嚮導，最後停在他唯一認得的臉孔上：「傑克眼。」

「哈嘍，比爾。」中年男性不慌不忙地從沙發上起身，抬起手槍，裝了消音器的槍口瞄準比爾。「我不用解釋現在是什麼狀況吧，過來。」

比爾站在原地，腦中閃現接下來會發生的所有事，幾乎等量的怒氣與悲傷在他腦中翻攪，前者針對他自己，後者針對麥特。「你不該這麼做，」他開口說給身後的麥特聽，「你應該讓我們幫你。」

「過來。」傑克眼加重語氣，扳開保險。「別逼我開槍。」

「你不會的。」比爾說。「你今天不是要來殺我的。」

傑克眼手中的槍口接連噴出輕聲砰響，麥克在他身後撞上門板，慢慢滑落在地。女性嚮導爆出哭喊，但大半都被摀在她嘴上的掌心悶住。比爾閉上眼，她的哀慟與痛苦猶如三層樓高的巨浪迎面撞上他。「還是那麼伶俐，比爾。」傑克眼說。「跟我們走，不然你知道接下來死的是誰。」

 

貝克萊克的住處距離塔約莫一小時車程，亞瑟只花了不到四十五分鐘，途中唯一一次遵守燈號停下來是為了撥給濕棍：響了十幾聲都無人接聽，直接轉進語音信箱。「媽的！」亞瑟低啐，留言要對方盡快趕來。他以為自己會看到警示燈明滅不定的紅藍光芒跟圍觀的鄰人，但什麼都沒有，街區靜得像是平凡的周間夜晚。亞瑟踩下煞車，把車子留在路中央，跳出車門直奔那棟房子。救護車，他想，小藍說已經叫了救護車，那台該死的救護車在哪？

玄關跟客廳的燈都暗著，他一推，門就往後敞開。「小藍？」亞瑟喊道，大步穿過走廊，走向唯一亮著燈的廚房。「小藍，你在哪－－」

亞瑟看見貝克萊克坐在餐桌旁，眼眶凹陷，膚色蒼白，整個人看起來像剛從停屍間的冰櫃裡爬出來。他身旁坐著一名男子，身著黑色皮夾克，俊美容貌保養得宜，亞瑟在軍隊裡見過不少這樣的斯文敗類：頂著名校學歷，說得一口漂亮腔調、簡報做得跟美術館裡他媽的油畫一樣精美，上頭的資訊全是垃圾。亞瑟從來沒見過他，但在對方開口前他心裡就有了底。「哈嘍，亞瑟。」對方說道，聲線溫潤而有教養。亞瑟的視線從那張光滑的臉上移開，沿著手臂來到對方手中抵住他朋友腦門的葛拉克。

「哈嘍，叔叔。」亞瑟拉開椅子在餐桌旁坐下。在他斜後方，一名穿著深色制服的男性哨兵背靠廚房門邊的牆，雙手按在小藍單薄的肩膀上。「終於見面了。你在我弟兄的家裡做什麼？」

「就像你說的，我們還不曾見過面。你畢竟是我姪子，我們有血緣關係。」沃蒂根綻出一抹堪稱溫情的笑，「我沒有你想得那麼不近人情。」

「我們都知道你是衝著我來的，與他無關。」

「這就要怪你了，亞瑟。」沃蒂根聽起來真心誠意地感到遺憾，彷彿貝克萊克現在渾身抖個不停、眼眶濕潤的坐在桌邊全是亞瑟的錯。「如果你一開始就乖乖跟著我的人回來－－」

「那我現在就不會坐在這裡跟你說話了，不是嗎，叔叔。」亞瑟瞄了貝克萊克一眼，他的朋友雙眼無神地盯著桌面，擱在桌面上的手顫抖不止，肩膀不時抽搐。「你對他做了什麼？」

「你知道退伍軍人的自殺率是多少嗎？國防部苦惱透頂，數字一天降不下來，他們就等著在每個月的檢討會議上被上頭痛幹。」沃蒂根瞇起眼，咬字鏗鏘，亞瑟聽過這種語氣：在軍隊裡，當長官試圖跟他們推銷某種冠冕堂皇、但所有人都知道只是包裝漂亮的狗屁的時候，用的就是這種語氣。「全國有超過一百五十間機構宣稱他們的療程有效，但誰知道呢？」沃蒂根揚起雙眉，雙手掌心朝上，手指微微弓起，彷彿準備抓住看不見的東西。「每座塔都有自己的藥劑部門，我相信你也清楚－－順帶一提，關很優秀－－軍方對新方案的成效有疑慮，這我了解，為了展現誠意，我們主動提議用成本價治療幾個在體系裡進進出出的個案，然後－－」沃蒂根做了個戲劇化的手勢，「貝克萊克先生的名字出現在名單上。」

「然後你們發現他曾經和我一起在同個小隊服役。」

「軍方的人事資料庫幫了一點忙。不過你說得對，我想，既然我未曾蒙面的姪子是個關心弟兄的好人，應該不會對貝克萊克先生置之不理。療程本來進行得很順利呢，直到最近。」

「......小亞、」貝克萊克從齒縫間奮力擠出聲音，字句黏稠軟糊，像膠水。亞瑟原本盯著沃蒂根的視線立刻跳到他臉上。「他們一直給我同、同樣的藥，但最近不知道為、」他吞嚥，嘴唇顫抖了半晌才繼續吐出字：「......沒、沒有用了......」他哽咽，鼻水滴到他的下唇。

你叔叔一直沒有動靜。他腦中響起比爾憂慮的聲音。

「放了他跟小鬼，我就跟你走。」

「我感謝你的提議，但不，我想我們就在這裡解決吧。」沃蒂根側了側頭。「站起來，轉過身去，跪下。」

亞瑟往後蹬開椅子，椅腳在地面上刮出一道刺耳聲響。「小、小亞......」貝克萊克叫道，亞瑟看進他濕潤的眼睛，讀到他沒說出口的話：他還是會殺了我們，你知道他會，帶小藍走。亞瑟站起身，先邁右腳再跨左腳，留心落腳的位置，他接下來的動作必須非常精準。他慢慢跪下，舉起雙手疊放腦後，數著心跳，專心傾聽身後的動靜：他的叔叔起身，移動時幾乎沒發出聲音。一步、兩步，槍口離開貝克萊克的腦門，往他的肩胛之間移來。

槍口抵上他身體的一瞬間，亞瑟猛然朝左迴身，右肘下壓去夾沃蒂根持槍的手。槍掉到地上，沃蒂根迅速後退閃過亞瑟撞來的手肘。亞瑟撿起槍迴身瞄準他，整個過程不到一秒，但他叔叔的手中多了把小刀，鋒亮刀刃抵著貝克萊克的喉嚨。「你打算怎麼做，姪子？在我割斷他喉管前崩了我的腦袋？別忘了還有那個小男孩。」他的叔叔咧開嘴角，彷彿亞瑟是個明知會失敗、卻依然再三挑戰父輩權威的孩子。「我們很像，你跟我，我們都不太喜歡服從指令。真是遺憾，要是換個場合，我相信我們可以相處愉快。」沃蒂根手中的刀刃滑動了下，貝克萊克嘴巴大張，頸間裂出的猙獰裂口噴出熱辣鮮血，小藍在亞瑟身後炸出尖叫。亞瑟扣下板機。


	5. Chapter 5

比爾在不見五指的黑暗中張開眼睛。有一瞬間他不記得自己身在何處，耳邊唯一的聲音是他自己濁重的呼吸聲。接著一切浮現在他腦海：詐降的哨兵、死去的哨兵，讓他現在躺在黑暗裡動彈不得。他試探性的掙動手腳，以為自己受制於某種束縛。

－－沒有腳鐐手銬，也沒有繩索。比爾的心直直下墜。

所以是更糟糕的：藥物。

他緩緩抬起僵硬的手臂（他到底昏迷了多久？）摀上後頸，想起針頭扎入後、意識開始流失前，傑克眼的聲音低語：「你會感激我的，比爾。這會讓事情比較容易。」

去他的傑克眼，去他的比較容易。比爾緩緩坐起身，房間裡開著空調，但他還是出了一身汗，襯衫的布料黏在背上。某種軟墊在他的體重下凹陷，他緩緩撐起身體，站直，向黑暗伸出手。起先他碰觸到的只有空氣，他試探性地往前邁出一步，手掌觸及某種紮實但柔軟的表面。他小心地移動手掌，摸著牆行走。

他認出那種材質：人造皮革，牆上跟地面都是，用來隔音，也在人體被重重摔倒時減緩衝擊力道。這個空間刻意佈置得柔軟而安全，彷彿特地為了某件危及生命的事所準備。

靜音室。

比爾繼續移動，用步伐測量空間的長寬。空氣中瀰漫某種揮之不去的氣味，清潔劑跟別的什麼，好像這裡曾經發生某件非常、非常骯髒的事，再怎麼奮力洗刷都無法完全去除。他手下的觸感突然變了－－平滑、冰冷、堅硬，金屬？比爾以指甲輕叩，從發出的聲響辨識出玻璃。

「哈嘍，比爾。」沃蒂根的聲音從上方他看不見的角落裡傳來。所以不僅是玻璃，還是雙面鏡。「你感覺如何？」

「還過得去。」比爾讓指腹滑下玻璃，不去想雙面鏡的另一側有什麼。「我為什麼在這裡，沃蒂根？」

哨兵在擴音器的另一端輕笑。「你比你以為的有價值，比爾。」

「我向來很清楚自己的位置。你終於承認自己需要嚮導了？」

「不是我，但我手下有些人確實需要。我相信我親愛的姪子也是。我不想輕慢我自己的出身，但他確實能力出眾，對吧？他畢竟流著潘德拉岡的血。如果用傳統標準－－你們那套標準－－檢視，我必須說他是個不錯的結合對象，你們能力相當－－」

比爾無法克制地笑出聲。沃蒂根以為他跟亞瑟？「我沒有哨兵，你應該最清楚這點。如果你以為抓了我能引來亞瑟，你就大錯特錯了。」

「值得一試。再說，我們損失了一名嚮導－－別告訴我她撐得過連結破裂，不是每個人都跟你一樣幸運。」沃蒂根刻意停頓，讓那個詞咬進他的皮肉。「我一直很好奇：提姆死後，貝德維爾沒有試圖撮合你跟其他哨兵？那不是非常浪費嗎，以你們的標準來說？」

沃蒂根的字句像強酸潑上他的皮膚，酸液腐蝕融解血肉骨骼、露出底下殘破不堪的靈魂。不論過了多少年，那種被硬生生撕裂的痛苦與墜落深淵的絕望都像昨天才發生。比爾慢慢吸進一口滯悶的空氣，痛苦很好，痛苦正是他需要的：提醒他是誰、該如何反擊。「我好像從來沒跟你談過麥西亞。要聊聊他嗎？」

沃蒂根沒有回話。比爾隱約聽見低抑的呼吸聲，他捲起嘴角。「我看到了，在他倒下後你的表情。他從來就不只是你的副席對吧？真是不幸，偏偏你們兩個都是哨兵。」

沃蒂根的聲音聽起來像從咬緊的牙關間擠出來的：「......他根本不該、出現在－－」

「他違抗你的命令，選擇待在你身邊、在攻擊發生時擋在你面前，要我說的話，你很幸運。」

靜默。比爾心中蔓生一股報復的快感。不管他會死在這裡，或是更糟，他才不會放過任何傷害沃蒂根的機會。「現在你想殺我了嗎？」

沃蒂根低笑，一種隱隱透出嗜血與殘忍的聲音，令他寒毛直豎。「你值得比那更隆重的待遇，比爾。就像我一開始說的，你比你以為得有價值。」

談話結束了。比爾從雙面鏡前走開，抱著手肘靠在牆上思考自己的處境：要過多久才會有人發現麥特的屍體？他們會從他一地狼藉的辦公室就察覺不對勁嗎

亞瑟會來救他嗎？

沃蒂根以為他跟亞瑟已經結合，不然起碼關係不尋常，才會大費周章把他綁來這裡。但真的說起來，他們之間什麼也沒有－－幾個溫存的笑意跟眼神、一個落在額角的、安撫成份居多的吻，遠遠稱不上越界。

但你這輩子吻過幾個哨兵？

上方傳來細微的一聲嗡，接著蒼白燈光照亮整個空間。比爾反射性地閉緊眼，聽見遠處傳來門鎖彈開的脆響。在看清楚來人之前，他的背已經離開了牆。一隻腳掌連同健壯雙腿踏上軟墊，另一條腿跟進，一名男性哨兵踏進房內：比比爾高出一個頭，赤裸上身肌肉糾結，下半身穿著四角內褲，打量比爾的方式像餓了半個冬天的狼看著面前血淋淋的肉。

放倒他的藥效還沒全然消退，他意志的強度還不到平日的一半，但沃蒂根要是以為他會瑟瑟發抖任人處置，就大錯特錯了。比爾謹慎地往側邊邁開步伐，背部與牆面保持距離，哨兵看出他的意圖，臉上咧開不懷好意的笑。

_ 停下來。 _ 比爾命令道。哨兵一愣，頓住腳步，但隨即腳跟一蹬朝他撲來。比爾斜身閃過，往旁迅速避開，腳在軟墊上踉蹌了下。他及時找回重心站穩，感覺冷汗沿著後頸流下，再次轉身面對哨兵。

只要那個哨兵有機會碰到他，他就完了，在體格跟力量的較量上他一點機會也沒有。空氣裡瀰漫的菸草味像是著了火，哨兵吸了吸鼻子，慢慢咧開意有所指的笑，聲音嘶啞。「你聞起來真棒，你知道嗎？我敢說你幹起來一定比之前的幾個都要帶勁。」

比爾笑了笑，暗示他可以把對方耳朵咬下來的那種。這種程度的虛張聲勢他還辦得到。「你得先逮到我。」

「噢，我會的。」哨兵往他跨出一步，臉上露出獰笑。「別弄傷你自己了，達令，我有很多事想對你做。」

比爾繃緊神經，緊盯著哨兵的腿。他絕不屈服。

  
  


雨水滑下擋風玻璃，將亞瑟的視線糊成一片。他不知道自己正在往哪裡開，滿腦子只想快速遠離那棟房子。怒火在他的血液裡沸騰，捶打他的太陽穴，將他的精神屏障燒得越來越薄，他能察覺那些雜訊逐漸放大、越來越清晰－－車流聲、喇叭聲－－在他腦中步步進逼。他的眼睛後方一再浮現貝克萊克哀求的眼神、他叔叔臉上的假笑，濺到他臉上的鮮血。

他開了槍，對，但到底打中了誰？他叔叔？他確定打中了壓制小藍的哨兵，因為他趁對方摀住肩膀哀號的時候一把抱起他的教子衝出廚房，直奔街上，他嘴裡還嚐得到－－

_ 打住，冷靜下來， _ 亞瑟命令自己， _ 比爾教過你的，溫度計，快想那個該死的溫度計－－ _

他一口氣將想像中的水銀柱一口氣往下壓到最底，腦內張力的驟變讓他倒抽一口氣。

「......老大？」

亞瑟吐出一口顫抖長氣，臉上的皮膚緊繃刺痛，他花了幾秒鐘才將十指從方向盤上鬆開。媽的，他在想什麼，小藍在這裡啊。他調整表情，正準備開口安撫他的教子，地上突然傳來一陣嗡鳴，把他們兩人都嚇了一跳。亞瑟伸手撈起不知何時滑到腳邊的手機，接起，沒好氣地吼：「你他媽死到哪裡去了！」

「我哪都去不了啊，兄弟。」濕棍的語氣跟他一樣氣急敗壞，「出事了，他們封鎖了整棟建築，只進不出，你最好快點回來。萊克人呢？他沒事吧？」

「萊克他......」亞瑟感覺有人掐住他的喉嚨，他硬是嚥下哽在喉間的淚意：「......萊克死了。」

「死了？」濕棍大喊：「怎麼會？」

「......我叔叔。」

「你叔叔？你叔叔跟萊克怎麼扯上關係的？」

亞瑟說不出口。他截斷通話，將手機扔回儀表板上，淚意刺痛他的眼眶跟鼻腔。他逼自己深吸一口氣，再很慢、很慢的呼出，再一次把眼淚逼回去。

現在不是哭泣與哀悼的時刻，還不是。

現在是血債血償的時刻。

  
  


濕棍跟派西佛在入口處等他，兩人都穿著防彈背心，武器掛在腰間跟背上。

他們上樓，踏進某間燈火通明的會議室，貝德維爾站在房間前方，雙手撐在桌面上，在他進門時抬起頭，房內所有人也跟著望向他。亞瑟迅速掃視一圈，發現塔內所有的哨兵跟嚮導都在這裡了，而且各個－－至少他知道出過任務的－－全副武裝。他看向貝德維爾：「發生了什麼事？」

「你先把孩子放下，伊莎會照顧他。」貝德維爾抬手示意，一名女性嚮導起身朝他們走來。亞瑟認得她，是隸屬後援部門的治療師。亞瑟小心地讓男孩落地。「聽著，小藍。」他雙手按著教子的肩膀，「我得去處理一些事情，我不在的時候－－」他示意男孩看向伊莎，「伊莎阿姨會照顧你。等事情結束，我馬上回來。」

「你要去宰了那個混帳？」小藍抬頭仰望他，眼中淚花閃爍。

亞瑟看著他，鄭重點頭，重重摟了他一下。「去吧，兄弟，晚點見。」

待會議室的門在伊莎與小藍腳跟後關上，貝德維爾立刻開口：「宰了那個混帳？」

「算你幸運，貝德維爾，我要去宰了我叔叔，現在，馬上。」亞瑟語音甫落，立刻發現在場所有人都在面面相覷。「怎樣？這不是你多年以來夢到都會笑的目標嗎？」

「我想，他也在等你。」貝德維爾說，他朝某個哨兵點頭致意，身後的屏幕上立刻出現某段監視器畫面，四個人影踏出通往停車場的電梯，亞瑟認出比爾，但另外的兩男一女他都沒見過。其中有個中年男性手裡握著槍，槍口抵在比爾肩胛間。「幾小時前拍到的。」

「這些人是誰？」

「你叔叔的手下。」

亞瑟聽懂了。他盡量話不帶刺，但脫口而出的效果不怎麼好。「我想，現在不是說『我告訴過你了』的好時機吧。那個詐降的哨兵呢？」

「死了，有人聞到血腥味，我們在他的房間裡發現屍體。然後，」畫面換成幾張照片，看得出是手機隨意拍攝的，對焦有點模糊，不過只要是塔的成員都能認出那是比爾，失去意識地倒臥在某種軟墊上，雙眼緊閉。「我們大約一小時前收到這個，附上兩個字：亞瑟，一個人來。(Arthur, alone)」

亞瑟嗤笑：「天啊，他真的想對我來同生共死那一套。」他歛起笑，隔著整間會議室直視貝德維爾：「我會宰了他，但先讓我說清楚：我不是為了比爾，或你們之中任何一人做的。」他環視房間裡的每一張臉孔，確保他們聽進他的話：「不久之前，我叔叔宰了我最好的兄弟之一，當著我的面，還有他兒子－－就是跟著我回來的那孩子。沒什麼好說的，他必須死，我會親手解決他。我需要帶幾個人，在我料理沃蒂根的時候去救比爾。現在，」他環視四周，注意到他脫口而出的名字引發的反應不一：不少人瑟縮，但也有些人的鬥志更加抖擻：「誰要跟我來？」  
  


 

亞瑟搖下車窗時，雨水濺到他的臉上。警衛亭裡空無一人，但他的臉想必出現在某個他看不到的鏡頭裡，車前的柵欄隨即升起。亞瑟將車停在距離主建築不遠處，直直往入口走去，玻璃門在他面前滑開，他踏進燈光敞亮的大廳，還是沒見到半個人。他左手邊傳來一聲輕柔的「叮」，亞瑟轉頭，看見電梯門自動敞開，他不置可否地走了進去。

電梯上升得快速且無聲，唯一讓亞瑟察覺高度變化的是耳壓。電梯停下，門往兩側滑開，他面前出現一條長廊，兩側都是玻璃帷幕，走廊盡頭是堵灰色的牆，看起來像水泥，但會反光的表面很明顯是其他材質。

目前為止他沒遇上半個人，感覺就像闖進營業時間過後的辦公大樓。他從踏進建築的那一刻起就無意掩飾自己身上刀槍俱備，但他叔叔好像並不在乎。「我來了，你要我做什麼？」他朗聲說。「跟你說一聲，我會站在這裡，不是為了比爾，他跟我之間什麼也沒有。你殺了萊克，你必須付出代價，所以你是要自己出來，還是我們要玩老套的鬼抓人？」

他上方傳來細微的電流聲，接著他叔叔漫不經心的聲音傳來：「比爾對你來說誰也不是，是這樣嗎？」

「你告訴我啊，叔叔，看來所有人都能一眼看出其他人結合了沒，你何不－－」

他面前的牆面瞬間融去灰色、轉為透明，亞瑟的聲音生生截斷在喉嚨裡：他看見兩堵人影，一名身型壯實的男性哨兵，赤裸上身沁出汗水，喘著粗氣，眼中閃爍的獸性熠熠發亮，往另一人邁出腳步。另一個人影身型單薄，襯衫早就在閃躲中被扯出褲頭。哨兵朝他撲去，他堪堪閃過，在哨兵的低吼聲中站到了對向，亞瑟在看見臉之前就認出他是誰，但親眼看見比爾臉上的表情像是被猝不及防劃了一刀。

「不！」亞瑟嘶吼，雙手重重捶上玻璃，但除了玻璃本身外什麼都沒撼動。房間內的哨兵伸長手臂，這次他的手指擦過比爾的襯衫下擺，嚮導迴身，眼中掠過一抹幾不可察的驚惶，閃避的腳步混亂起來。亞瑟重重捶擊玻璃，震動順著指骨往上搖撼他的前臂，沃蒂根似乎又說了什麼，語帶嘲弄，但亞瑟一點也不在乎。比爾一個踉蹌跪倒在地，哨兵上前一腳踩住他的小腿，露出心滿意足的表情彎下身，揪住比爾的襯衫後領將他一把摜到牆上。亞瑟耳中血流嗡鳴、視野轉紅，怒火像有生命一般地在他血脈中竄燒。哨兵張開手掌、單手扣住嚮導的脖頸將他按在牆上，比爾奮力掙動、在半空中抬腿踢踹，雙手試圖扳開對方扼在頸間、逐漸掐斷他血流的手指。亞瑟揮拳，玻璃終於裂出一個洞。他揮拳再揮拳，彷彿玻璃礙了他的事，而世界上所有膽敢擋在他之前的事物都活該化為齋粉。他翻進室內，那名深陷結合熱的哨兵這時才察覺他的存在、轉身朝他衝來，亞瑟一矮身躲過，鑽進對方的個人領域，一抬膝將對方撞倒在地，揚臂揮拳。哨兵的臉孔塌陷，骨骼應聲碎裂、爆出鮮血，在亞瑟身下怒吼掙動，一時間竟把亞瑟甩到一旁。亞瑟摸到某個冰冷堅硬的東西，一把抓起往對方刺下。哨兵大聲尖叫，鮮血濺到亞瑟臉上，哀號在他耳中宛如樂音，血的氣味燃油一般潑上他的怒氣，亞瑟舉起手臂又落下，指間噴湧溫暖濕滑的液體，眼底腥紅蔓延。

有隻手從後方搭上他的肩，被他輕而易舉地甩開，接下來卻變本加厲地揪住他舉起的前臂，亞瑟怒極迴身，高舉掌中的玻璃碎片，想也不想地刺下。他睜著眼睛卻什麼也看不見，太陽穴突突跳動。

有聲音在他腦中響起。

_ 亞瑟。 _

他吸氣，一時間困惑壓過了怒意。誰？

_ 留在我身邊。 _

某種能量自嵌進他手臂的手指底下蔓生，鑽進他的皮膚，隨著血流湧向全身。溫暖而沉重，劈開他的肌理骨骼，彷彿金屬熔漿燒出一條路。將那些手指跟他的手臂鑄在一起。

_ 留在我身邊。聽我的聲音，留在我身邊。 _

然後一切湧回他腦中：蒼白燈光、比爾慘白染血的臉，汗水與血的鹹味。亞瑟倒抽一口氣，喘息刮痛他的肺及喉嚨，用力眨了眨眼：「......比爾？」

嚮導點點頭，吞嚥，張開嘴卻發不出聲音。亞瑟這才注意到對方緊緊抓住他前臂的手指，還有深深箝進掌中的玻璃碎片，滴著血的尖角距離對方的臉不到半吋。「我的老天。」他鬆手，碎片落下，但他無心理會掌心傳來的劇痛：「你還好嗎？天啊我差點就－－」

嚮導搖頭，髮際跟臉都沾上了亞瑟掌心滴落的血。他們凝視彼此，那股異樣的熱度依然縈繞在亞瑟的身體裡四處遊走。他張嘴正想發問，就被上方傳來的巨響打斷了。他們同時抬頭，隔著幾層天花板、幾層樓遠的地方，有金屬製的物品坍塌或開啟了，聲音粗嘎而不詳。「聽著，我得去解決沃蒂根。」怒氣褪卻後，隨著理智一同返回的還有痛覺，亞瑟現在才意識到掌心被割得有多深，可能需要縫合。「你拿著這個。」他用另一手自後腰拔下一把槍、一發彈匣跟通訊器放在比爾腿側的地面上，於此同時比爾默不作聲地從襯衫下擺撕下布條、草草包紮他的掌心，手指出於僵硬或無力，試了幾次才把結綁緊。「彈匣是滿的，這裡有十四發，派西他們馬上就到了－－」

「亞瑟。」嚮導打斷他，聲音沙啞，等亞瑟對上他的眼神後才往下說：「沃蒂根會盡他所能激怒你、要你失控，像剛才那樣。」他頓了下，「－－別讓他得逞。」

亞瑟看著他，慎重地點頭。比爾剛才一定做了什麼，有層膜一樣的物質裹住他的精神，提供他某種程度的保護。亞瑟起身四下張望，發現不遠處有道門，便往那裡邁開腳步。

「亞瑟。」

亞瑟回頭，比爾靠牆坐著，亞瑟的血從他臉上往下流，但他似乎沒想到要去擦。嚮導臉上的表情很難形容，似乎想說什麼，不過話到嘴邊又收了回來。「......一切小心。」嚮導最後說道。亞瑟頷首，打開門踏出房間。

  
  


在那之後，亞瑟一連幾天都沒機會見到比爾，太多事情要忙：協助安置救出的嚮導們（因長期施打麻醉藥物而普遍虛弱，但除此之外狀況大致良好），與小藍一起住進塔的宿舍，安排貝克萊克的葬禮。至於沃蒂根的下場，亞瑟沒對其他人透露太多細節，只說『處理好了』－－沒有東西禁得起二十五加侖的航空汽油－－兩千度的高溫足以將大腿骨跟臼齒化為灰燼，什麼都不會留下。

等他終於見到比爾，已經過了將近十天。亞瑟輕扣辦公室的門框，比爾頭也不抬地應道：「放在櫃子上就好，謝謝你，希琳。」

「希琳先下班了，她女兒的合唱團今天要在市政中心表演。」亞瑟開口，從容不迫地迎上比爾驀然抬起的眼神，並藉機打量對方：嚮導看起來並不好，眼神疲憊，皮膚粗糙黯淡。「你還好嗎？」

「還過得去。」比爾並不看他，一副準備繼續埋首工作的樣子。「還有別的事嗎？」

「我們需要談談，你一直在躲我。」

比爾用掌根揉揉額角，蹙緊眉間。「貝德維爾跟我提了你想離開的事。你本來就不欠這座塔什麼，我們也沒有理由留下你。我會請關跟你聯繫，以後每個月固定配送嚮導素給你。真的很感謝－－」

「我不是要談這個。」

比爾隔著按在額前的掌根看向他，表情隨著亞瑟帶上門的動作緊繃起來。亞瑟拉過辦公桌前的椅子坐下，隔著桌面直視比爾。「你打算什麼時候告訴我，你那天在塔裡對我做了什麼？你說得沒錯，沃蒂根確實持續刺激我、打算讓我失去理智，但出於我不知道的理由，一部分的我被激怒了，但一部分的腦子始終保持冷靜、沒有被怒氣波及。」他停頓，打量嚮導的反應，後者看起來煩惱又不知從何開口。「回來之後我開始頭痛。起先我以為是睡眠不足的副作用，但我接著吞安眠藥睡了十八個小時，醒來之後還是沒有好轉。」他用探詢的眼神看著嚮導。

比爾嘆了口氣。「那叫預結合，」他依然不看亞瑟，手依然扶著額際，彷彿頭顱沒了支撐就會崩落成碎塊。「精神上的連結。你已經狂化了，那是當下我唯一可能阻止你的辦法。」他瞥了亞瑟一眼，意思是 _ 畢竟你差點就要傷害我了 _ 。「效果不長久的，最多兩週就會自動斷掉。頭痛是你的腦子警告你連結快要斷了。這與本能有關，與意願無關。連結消失前幾天會特別難熬，

我們暫時不要接觸，過了就沒事了。」

「這就是為什麼你在躲我？」

嚮導的語氣很溫柔。「你該走了。」

「告訴我怎麼保持它。」

比爾嗤笑出聲，搖著頭，但聲線裡一點笑意也無。「你似乎搞不清楚什麼事不能拿來開玩笑。」

「我沒在開玩笑。」

「你不知道你在要求什麼。」

「那就告訴我。」

比爾低笑，彷彿亞瑟是個無理取鬧的孩子。「你知道一旦正式結合後，連結破裂的下場嗎？」

「一般來說，雙方都會沒命。」

「那你應該不難理解為什麼我不願意再來一遍。」比爾緩緩放下手，對上他的視線，眼底有疲倦跟痛楚往上爬。「你不會明白－－有人扯下你一半的靈魂、留下永遠無法填補的空洞－－你不懂的，那種痛苦。沒經歷過的人不會懂。」

「比爾－－」

「我辦不到，亞瑟！」比爾的聲音陡然拔尖，「我沒辦法再跟任何人結合。你不覺得讓一個嚮導經歷兩次失去哨兵的痛苦，有點太過了嗎？」

亞瑟站起身，比爾閃電般地揚起頭。 _ 也許他不知道自己看起來有多害怕 _ ，亞瑟想，挪動腳步走到比爾身邊。嚮導拱起肩膀，看起來隨時可能奪門而出，或捅他一刀。「我只保證我辦得到的事。」亞瑟緩聲說，「所以，我沒辦法保證我不會先你而死。但是，」他直視比爾失神破碎的眼睛，「我需要你。如果你接受了，我會盡我所能不讓你後悔跟我結合。如果你想要，我可以跪下來求你。」亞瑟說，每個字都是認真的。「你想要我跪下來求你嗎？」

他們對視。比爾臉上飛速掠過媲美萬花筒的複雜情緒，這不是亞瑟第一次讀不懂嚮導的表情，卻是他最希望自己能夠讀懂的一次。在經過彷彿整整一世紀那麼漫長的幾秒鐘後，他緩緩屈膝，卻被比爾握住他手肘的動作打斷了。「不(Don’t)。」嚮導說，聲音很輕，手指沿著他的前臂往上攀爬，往亞瑟的臉伸去。為了貼近比爾的手，亞瑟還是屈起一邊膝蓋半跪下來。他磨蹭比爾偎在他頰上的手心，他們靠上彼此的額，接著同時呼出一口氣，太陽穴揮之不去的抽痛立刻得到了緩解。比爾開口說話，亞瑟閉上眼睛，任菸草氣味像陣柔軟如蛇的煙霧般環抱他。「你最好值得我冒這個風險，亞瑟．潘德拉岡。」

亞瑟無法克制地笑出聲。「喔，你會見識到的，我這麼迷人。」

「漂亮話誰都會說。」

亞瑟一怔，接著慢慢笑起來，比爾眼中的藍從未如此溫暖。亞瑟疊上嚮導的嘴唇，吸進鼻腔裡的煙草氣味嗆得像火花，他吻上的唇卻不苦澀：乾燥、柔軟，像天鵝絨。這是亞瑟這輩子擁有過的美好親吻之一，讓他想要下一個，還有之後即將到來的無數個。他鬆開嚮導的唇，稍微退開好看清楚對方的表情：「如何？」

比爾看著他，原本侵蝕那張臉龐的倦意與痛楚像是沙灘上殘餘的足印，正在一點一點被浪花抹去。笑意藤蔓般纏上嚮導的眼角，薄唇彎成美妙的弧。「不壞，我必須說。」 

而亞瑟知道這是真的。他傾首以唇捕捉那道弧線，嚮導在他的吻之下輕笑，手扣上他的後腦。

 

 

（正文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 實體本通販這邊走(收到11/8 23:00)：https://goo.gl/forms/lwEXJEzTqqs7AdZj2


End file.
